Strange Magic
by LG14
Summary: It seemed to take forever from the moment that Bellatrix's spell hit Sirius in the chest to the point he fell beyond the Veil. In that brief and simultaneously infinite moment the highs and lows of Sirius' life danced before his eyes. Starts from the Marauder's 6th year. M for profanities, drug references, violence and (fluffy) smut in later chapters.
1. Across the Universe

Prologue: Across the Universe:

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes  
And call me on and on across the universe  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box  
They stumble blindly as they make their way across the universe

It seemed to take for ever from the moment that Bellatrix's spell hit Sirius in the chest to the point he fell beyond the Veil. In that brief and simultaneously infinite moment the highs and lows of Sirius' life danced before his eyes. What was unexpected about that instant was the music that coloured his life, it was almost tangible in the scenes that flashed in front of him, unseen by others around him. The music of his existence ebbed and flowed making the memories almost physical as he relived the important life shaping and affirming junctures that made Sirius the man he had become. His throat constricted as his arms waved hopelessly through the air looking for non-existent purchase and then the once vibrant, hopeful and vital man blinked out of existence.


	2. Rebel Rebel

Rebel Rebel:

"You got your mother in a whirl

She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl

Hey babe, your hairs alright

Hey babe, lets go out tonight

You like me, and I like it all

We like dancing and we look divine

You love bands when they're playing hard"

 _Fuck it._

 _Say what you like about muggles, you can't argue that they make better music than us. That in itself is it's own strange_ _kind of magic._ This year Sirius was on a mission to drag Hogwarts into the 20th century, even if he had to do it on his own. He was going to get the student body to listen to decent music, not the tripe their parents did.

The past year had been a bit shit to say the least. Culminating in being kicked out of the Black family abode the night he had arrived back from his fifth year at Hogwarts for being a blood traitor. Sirius had spent the holidays with the Potter's, when he wasn't at yet another festival getting wasted on muggle drugs, shagging randoms and generally having a helluva time.

"What the fuck is this wank?" Asked James as he entered the room Padfoot had taken residence in.

"Bowie, man, show some respect." Sirius turned from the window fag hanging from his mouth unlit. He was good looking and he knew it. With his shoulder length shaggy black hair, lithe body and manic energy he could pretty much get anyone he wanted, especially with those smouldering grey eyes of his. "There's a muggle festival at Knebworth this weekend – let's go. It'll take you mind of Evans. Pink Floyd are playing, it'll be immense. You might actually meet someone who'll pop that cherry of yours."

James frowned. He was still pissed off at Snivellus for getting him into trouble with Lily. Snivel deserved everything he got for calling her that word, _mudblood._ Lily was Snape's oldest friend and he'd sold her out. It didn't mean he didn't feel regret about the way Lily responded to the incident. She had a lot in integrity and empathy, far more than James did himself. He huffed and flung himself on to Sirius' unmade bed.

Sirius flopped next to him. "Come on, Prongs, we'll have the best time. You could develop decent taste in music, that'll help you out with the girls." James rolled his eyes.

"I don't think my chances will be helped any if I'm sharing a tent with you."

"'Course it will, I'm magnet for muggle chicks."

James coughed, Sirius was pretty sure it sounded like wanker.

"Plus with that undetectable extendable charm I have on the tent, it's big enough to host a party for thirty people. Trust me."

"Bet Moony and Wormtail would be up for it." Mumbled James warming to the idea.

"Fuckin' hate being under age. We could just send a patronus to the other Marauder's. Now I have to actually write letters and send an owl. It's utter bollocks." Grumbled Sirius grubbing around for quill and parchment. Letters wrote Sirius took his owl, Ziggy, from her perch and tied them to her legs.

"On the plus side, mate, at least we learn to apperate this year." Said James still lolling on the bed.

Sirius snorted "This year might not be an utter waste after all..."

-o0o-

"This is muggle music?" Shouted Peter with his fingers in his ears, over the sound of Jumpin' Jack Flash.

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to move to the music with the crowd. James and Remus seemed to be having an ace time, they had two girls on of their shoulders and were pretty pissed. Sirius himself was bombed on some weed he'd scored. The weekend so far had been wicked, especially when he'd watched Moony crowd surf to The Who and Pete had finally come out the closet by snogging that fey looking bloke whilst tripping his tits off on acid.

The Stones hand finished their set and the crowd was milling about as they waited for Pink Floyd to finish off the festival, it was then he spotted Marley McKinnon. Sirius would notice her anywhere. Her wild light blonde curls, skinny frame and goofy grin always got him, not that he would admit that to anyone. He had never seen anyone from Hogwarts at any of the festivals he'd been to that summer. He felt a new found respect for the girl, who was blatantly off her face and enjoying the filler music between sets.

"Where's Padfoot off to?" Said Remus as Sirius wandered away.

Marlene had her eyes closed and was getting her groove on to Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds when someone hugged her from behind.

"What the actual fuck!" She squawked turning to deck the person harshing on her high to find Sirius beaming down at her. "Holy shit! What's a knob like you doing at a muggle festival?" Marley smiled in surprise.

"Taking Potter's mind off Evans." He said holding her tiny hips, a broad grin breaking out on his lips. "Who are you here with?"

Looking about Marlene couldn't see either Lily or Alice, she seemed a bit bewildered. "Um, Evans and Milton. They were here..." Sirius didn't want to her to get upset and have a bad trip, so he took her hand and dragged her over to the Marauder's.

"Look who I found, dudes." He said pulling Marley in front of him.

"No way!" Lupin and Pettigrew exclaimed. James pulled out of the snog he was partaking in mid-action. On seeing McKinnon he quickly scanned the crowd before visibly turning pale.

"Fuck sake, James. Lily doesn't care who's face your eating." Marlene grinned on seeing how uncomfortable he was. Potter may have felt unhappy that one Lily's best mates had seen him snogging some random. He did, however, notice that Black had yet to let go of the sylph like teen's hand and that Black's smile lit his friends face in a way he hadn't noticed before. He exchanged a knowing glance with Lupin.

"You joining us for the main event, Marley?" Enquired Remus.

"Can't wait. It's why I'm here. Pink Floyd are amazing." She was almost vibrating with anticipation. Sirius skinned up and offered her a toke on his joint, which he then passed around the group as Pink Floyd began their opening number. He indicated that Marley should get on his shoulders. She climbed on.

The pounding music seemed to fill his heart as their bodies moved as one. The other Marauders didn't hold back, dancing through every number with enthusiasm. Sirius felt the joy of sharing something he loved with his friends. Pink Floyd ended their set to screams for more from the crowd.

Marley was safely back on the ground. "I'm going to head back to the tent to see if I can find the other two."

"We'll walk you." Chimed Sirius and Remus. Marley smiled. She didn't fancy walking back to the tent on her own this mashed. The group walked through the festival following her lead chatting about the most ridiculous thing they had seen that weekend.

"I saw some muggle bloke dressed as a fairy, holding a stick with a star on the end shouting 'shazzam' at passers by." Said Moony giggling at the memory.

"I found some poor chap stuck down in the cesspit after a bet with his mates that he couldn't actually fit down the hole of the toilet." Peter laughed

"There was that group of very hairy, burly guys who looked like mini Hagrid's dressed in wedding dresses." Added James. The group laughed helplessly.

"I was wide awake last night, the others were asleep. I was skinning up in front of our tent when some ancient naked dude walked past with the biggest hard-on you ever saw, and a giant grin plastered on his face. I had to hide in the tent! I thought I was going to die laughing." Marley's legs gave out, she had to sit down. She could hardly breath just thinking about the memory. Tears rolled down her cheeks as laughter racked though her skinny body.

"Nooo!" The boys chorused, Marley could only nod.

"See, I told you. It was so worth coming." Crowed Sirius pleased with himself. He pulled Marley to her feet, his arm round her shoulder. They walked for another ten minutes before Marley spotted her tent, laughing at more of the Marauder's antics. As she pointed it out, two girls ran over.

"Thank fuck we found you!" Shouted Alice slurring slightly as she reached the gang. Lily stumbled into a very pleased James who held her up as she looked at them blearily.

"You know, when we found Marley I didn't think she would be the most sober of the three of you." Said James with concern. "It explains a lot."

"Never mind me, I got us some Marauder's" cried Marley.

"Fuck the boys! I got us more booze" shrieked Lily holding up a nearly full bottle of vodka

"Well, I'll drink to that." Laughed Remus taking the bottle from her with a wink, as Sirius danced provocatively. They moved towards the girls tiny tent.

"I hope it's bigger on the inside." Moaned Pete.

Marley slapped him on the arm "Of course, it is. I'm not a complete amateur."

Once through the opening of the tent, you came into an open living space with a small kitchenette, off that a sleeping area you could easily sleep 5 people in. The floor was filled with comfy cushions, the sink had a weeks worth of dirty cups and plates in it.

The teens flopped on the floor in various states. Lily falling over James in a tangle. The vodka was passed around along with a joint. Marley sat on Remus' lap earning him some side eye from Sirius. They talked of their summers. Finding out what everyone had been up to. Alice had done some Saturday work at Fortescue's. Lily's parents had made her take a typing course "in case Hogwarts didn't work out" earning a collective groan of 'muggles'. Marlene had done factory work to pay for a summers worth of festivals and drugs. Remus smirked when Marley reeled off the list of festivals she had been to. Sirius then dominated her attention as he'd been at the same ones. "How come Hestia didn't come?" Asked Remus. She was always with the other three girls.

"Her dad found out she was on the Pill and grounded her for the rest of the summer." Complained Alice. Remus had a soft spot for Hes.

Lupin had spent a pretty lonely summer at home with his parents occasionally seeing the other Marauder's. Peter said he was working shifts in the Leaky Cauldron as a glass collector. Only James and Sirius had the funds to have a summer filled with acers of free time. Talk turned to going back to Hogwarts.

"Merlin, term starts in two days. We're going to be a right mess on the Express." Said Alice feeling her hangover already starting. This drew a communal groan from the group. Alice noticed that Lily was being particularly quiet despite her proximity to her least favourite Gryffindor. "You know, James, just because Lil's has passed out on you doesn't mean she likes you." Potter was trying to reign in a look of drunken delight, as he ruffled his hair to make it messier than it already was.

"Her dribbling on your chest does not count as an exchange of bodily fluids, mate." Added Sirius looking at the inebriated pair. James gave up being upright at that point, carefully leaning back to embrace both his drunken stupor and Lily.

Pete suddenly fell forward comatose having downed most of the vodka to himself. "He could never hold his drink." Commented Remus. "Good job there's enough weed to go around."

Alice and Remus began to talk about herbology, a subject they both found interesting. Marley moved to snuggle next Sirius as she found the subject too dull to focus on in her mashed state. The two chatted in to the night about muggle music and who was the best live act. Sirius thought Black Sabbath, Marley the Stones. Black couldn't believe his luck running into her this evening, he felt like he'd downed a bottle of Felix Felicis. The four talked into the night before falling asleep where they sat.


	3. My Generation

My Generation:

"Well, people try to put us down.  
Talkin' bout my generation.  
Just because we get around.  
Talkin' bout my generation.  
The things they do look awful cold.  
Talkin' bout my generation.  
I hope I die before I get old.  
Talkin' bout my generation.  
My generation.  
Why don't you all just fade away?"

Marley's comedown wasn't helped by the shrieks of first and second years tearing around platform 9¾. Urgh, she couldn't wait to get into a compartment pull the shade down and chill with her friends.

"Oi, McKinnon!" She looked over, James and Sirius were leaning against their trunks attempting to ooze cool and winning. She pushed her trolley over to join them, attempting to tuck an errant curl behind her ear only for it to ping back to where it was before.

"Fucking hell, you two. How do you manage to look like that? When I feel like a badger is trying to claw its way out of my skull every time one of those little bastards squeals." She moaned. As far as Sirius was concerned Marley looked her usual gorgeous self, if a little paler than usual.

"Don't put yourself down, Marley. Not everyone can pull off post-festival chic like we can." Grinned Black. James ruffled his hair into hither to unseen levels of mess.

"We're just gifted that way." Added Potter with a grin. Marley rolled her eyes.

"Let's find ourselves a compartment so I can block out reality until we get to Hogwarts." She rubbed her head and moved towards the train. As they neared the carriages there was a yell from James as Remus jumped on his back pulling him to the floor in a huge hug.

"Get off me, you massive twat." He groaned from where they were wrestling on the floor. Lupin was laughing as he had caught potter unaware, and had the upper hand. Lupin pulled Potter from the floor slinging an arm round his shoulder towing his trolley behind him.

"That did nothing for my head..." Moaned Marley.

They got to the carriages, there were a few empty compartments to choose from. Sirius opened the door to one. "This is furthest away from the prefects" he winked at the group. Remus sighed dramatically, he was already in his Hogwarts robes, Prefect badge in place.

They were stowing their trunks when a screaming curly, brown haired blur entered the compartment and crushed Marley in an embrace. "Good to see you too, Hestia." Remus couldn't help a grin spread across his face at her presence.

"Remus!" She shouted punching him on the arm then pulling him into cuddle. Remus had begun to fall for Hestia last year when they had been made prefects together. She had a similar disregard for rules as Padfoot and a moral integrity that matched Prongs. Once whilst on their rounds they had come across fifth year Slyhtherin, Rufus Avery, sticking his hand down the top of a very upset looking third year Hufflepuff, Cynthia Fawcet in a lonely corridor near the astronomy tower. Hestia had immediately used _ducklifors_ turning the Slytherin perpetrator into a mallard, before Moony had even had a chance to draw his wand."Fuck a duck, that was magnificent." Remus had commented. Since then she always appeared to light the room whenever she walked in.

Remus returned the embrace with a grin. "Get off me, you big lug" Hestia swatted him after he held on to her for too long.

Alice and Lily turned up together. James' attention was instantly captivated by the tall, beautiful redhead. "Evans" He greeted her with a small salute. James heart skipped a beat when she bestowed him with a warm smile. You couldn't really fault a bloke who would happily let you leave a pool of drool on their chest the size of your head after you passed out on them.

"You'll never guess who Milton snogged before getting on the train?" Lily excitedly shouted.

"Ooo, who?" Asked Sirius, as much a lover of gossip as that Skeeter bird at times.

"Longbottom!" She shrieked.

"Get over it!" Alice said barging past. "I've been wanting to do that for ages. He gave me this gorgeous smile and I just went for it." She sat down next to James with a huff. The guards whistle went as Peter emerged red in the face at the compartment door. He dumped his trunk with the others and sat next to Remus and Hestia as the Hogwarts Express let the station.

"Cutting it fine, Pete." Enquired James

"You know I like to make a grand entrance." Wormtail bowed to the group from his seat. Marlene snorted. She had chosen to sit on the floor near the window to enjoy the breeze coming through it. Her head resting against Sirius' hip as he'd taken up two of the eight seats in the compartment. Her headache was pounding as she felt Sirius' fingers playing with her curls. It felt good, she didn't bother telling him to stop, it took her mind away from the pain.

She looked around James and Alice were already bitching about the level of homework they would be expected to complete now they were doing NEWT level magic. Remus and Wormtail were talking about the jokes they were planning to play and how they could get Peeves on side, she noted that Lupin had Hestia's feet on his lap. Hes, and Lily were sneaking her furtive glances and giggling in her direction. She groaned inwardly.

"You okay, Marley?" Sirius enquired quietly, still fiddling with her hair. Marley looked up to see his grey eyes gazing kindly down at her.

"Yeah.." She answered vaguely, closing her eyes enjoying the feel of sun on her face. She felt Sirius nudge her shoulder.

"Here, have a bang on that. It's the secret to mine and James' post-festival chic." He murmured offering her vial of blue opalescent, viscous liquid. "It's Invigorating Draught." She took a swig, it tasted like a summer breeze. It made her feel instantly more energised and vibrant.

"Wow." She breathed, "What a rush!" She looked at Sirius with her trademark goofy grin. Turning to fold her arms against the seat bringing her eyes level with his hips. It was then she noticed the bulge in his crotch. She giggled. "Nice tent, Black, budge up." Sirius went red and tried to cover his embarrassment with a nonchalant shrug. As he scooted over to the window seat leaving a space between himself Alice. Being a pubescent boy was down-right awkward at times.

"What can I say, McKinnon, your hair has magical properties." The carriage filled with hoots and groans from the rowdy teens.

The compartment door opened with a "do you want anything, dearies?" as the Trolley Witch poked her head in, she pushed the Honeydukes Express into view. The group jostled to buy their hoards of sweets and pasties. Hestia and Remus left for the prefects compartment, their pockets filled with tuck.

"You want anything, Marley?" Asked James. She shook her head in response remaining where she was. Lily leaned in so only he could hear. He gulped at her nearness. The others were distracted by the food.

"Marley doesn't eat." She whispered. "Oh" mouthed James frowning. Sirius who seemed to be choosing between Bertie Botts and Drooble's looked at them with concern. Then bought some of everything. He chucked his haul between himself and Marley.

"Here help yourself."

"No thanks." She said with a frown.

"I heard you blew a bubble that encased Mrs Norris for over a day before it popped. That's some skills, McKinnon, bet I can blow one bigger."

Marley narrowed her eyes at the challenge. "I've heard about your blowing skills, Black, all the boys talk about them"

"Of course, they would, I've got to get the practice in somewhere." He nudged her with a wink.

She took a piece of gum and popped it in her mouth. She then preceded to blow bluebell coloured bubbles the size of a beachball. Black valiantly tried to beat her but could only make ones the size of his head.

"I judge you the winner, your blowing skills are better than mine, McKinnon. I look forward to experiencing them again in the future." This earned him a thump on the arm. The compartment was filled with large blue bubbles. Alice opened the window to let them out so that they could breathe once more.

The Hogwarts Express was speeding through the Scottish countryside. "Right, you lot, out!" Demanded Evans. "This is not a strip club, there is nothing to see here." The girls got into their Hogwarts robes as did the boys (in the corridor). The train continued on to it's destination. The village of Hogsmeade.


	4. Boys Are Back in Town

The Boys are Back in Town:

"Guess who just got back today  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed that much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy

They were askin' if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found  
Told 'em you were livin' downtown  
Drivin' all the old men crazy

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)"

The Maurader's stepped down on to Hogsmeade Platform and made their way to the waiting thestral pulled carriages. The lads got in and the carriage pulled away. Lily's flame coloured hair caught James is eye. Snape had accosted her and had hold of her wrist. James frowned and pulled his wand from his school robes. The carriage lurched around a corner removing the scene from view.

"That utter bastard." He glowered.

"What's up, Prongs?" Asked Peter.

"That wanker, Snivellus, had hold of Lily."

"She won't thank you for fighting her battles for her." Said the group's voice of reason, Lupin.

"Too right, Moony. Never try and second guess women. Try to defend her and you'll be in the wrong, best just leave her to sort her own dramas, mate." Added Sirius.

"I pity anyone who ends up being your girlfriend" retorted James

"If that was my girlfriend, I wouldn't be in the carriage. I'd have jumped out and be cursing the wanker from here to oblivion. However, she isn't my girlfriend, and more importantly she isn't yours."

"Also, she had Hestia, Marley and Alice with her." Chipped in Peter.

"If he crosses the line Hes is lightning fast with her hex's. He won't stand a chance." Lupin tried to mollify him.

James flopped back into the carriage with a huff.

"We have our welcome back treat to plan for tonight..." Sirius prompted

Meanwhile, the girls stand off with Snape by the carriages is getting heated. Lily pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" Lily instantly felt teary from the confrontation with Sev. She had missed her best friend over the summer, she had felt lonely with out him. Lily had considered forgiving him, but she would never have treated him as such no matter what the circumstances.

"Lilly, didn't you get my letters?" Snape said softly, he always spoke quietly.

"I did. I read them but I chose to ignore them. I don't want to talk to you about this. You made your feelings perfectly clear when you called me a mudblood."

"I was under duress, I was being humiliated by your housemates."

"We were best friends. Best friends don't do that to one another." Lily's friends had arrived by this point.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Asked Hestia placing a reassuring hand on the redhead's back.

"I'm fine, Severus was just leaving."

"I was trying to have a private conversation, with my friend."

It was at that point Rufus Avery, and Emmeric Mulciber approached.

"Having trouble with the birds, Snape?" Asked Mulciber leering at Marley.

"I wouldn't touch a bunch of mudbloods and half-breeds if they were giving it away."

"You would know, Avery, the only way you could get a woman to shag you is if you pay for it." Spat Marley, fully recovered from her come down.

"Lily was just telling your mate to fuck off." Said Alice with a look of loathing in her eyes.

"I think I could convince you otherwise" Leched Mulciber reaching a hand forward he brushed Marley's cheek.

"Taranta-" Began Hestia, in defence of her friend.

Crack. Marley decked Mulciber's chin, then kneed him for good measure. Hestia barged past Snape pushing Lily in front of her into the waiting carriage. Alice grabbed Marley and dragged her into the carriage. In the kafuffle it appeared one of the girls had used the Toe Nail Growing Curse on Avery as he hopped about screaming, the nails of his toes beginning to protrude through his shoes. The carriage began to move away from the Slytherin's. Snape looked longingly at Lily as she and her friends moved into the Forest surrounding Hogwarts.

"I think I broke my knuckle." Lamented Marley cradling her hand to her chest.

"I think you broke the twats jaw. Go you!" Said Hestia.

"Here let me fix that for you" Alice reached out to gently take Marley's hand. "Episkey"

"Thank you. Much better. Who did the toe nail thing?"

"Me" Said Lily, sadly looking at her lap. "I cast it silently. I was practicing before we left in the summer, knowing it would come up this year." She looked up at her friends, tears falling.

"I'm sorry things have turned to shit with Severus, Lils." Alice hugged her friend. "It's not easy to loose someone you care about. However, that was a top bit of magic"

"I know you lot don't understand but he was always a really ace bloke to me. He's just got in with the wrong crowd, and has been listening to some shocking ideas on how the world aught to be." It didn't help that Severus lived in an abusive home situation that made him feel powerless, that would skew anyone's world view. Lily sighed. This was not the way she imagined starting her sixth year.

"Look there's Hogwarts. We're nearly there." The girls turned to look. The castle shone ethereally in the moonlight on it's cliff above the forest. It never ceased to amaze Marley, it never would. Finding out she was a witch and all the strange shit that kept happening around her was magic had been amazing. Her brother ,Toby, had been sent a letter just like hers four years ago, he ended up being sorted into Hufflepuff. Her muggle mum and dad were chuffed to bits having a witch and wizard in the family. Arriving at Hogwarts for the first time, seeing her brother sorted and receiving the Hogwarts letter were some of her favourite memories.

Theirs was one of the last carriages to arrive at the huge oak doors that lead into the castle. Unusually there was a lot of students hanging around the doors laughing and pointing into the entrance hall. Lily stood down from the carriage, shaking her fiery hair form her face and throwing her shoulders back she pushed her way to the front. Her friends trailed after her.

"Excuse me, pardon me, I'm Prefect, let me through." Hestia called from behind Lily as she navigated the excited crowd. She could hear music coming from inside, it sounded like Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Lily frowned in confusion. She peered over the heads of her fellow students. Her mouth fell open as the scene before her came into view.

The suits of armour that normally quietly (and more importantly unmovingly) guarded the entrance hall were singing and dancing in a well choreographed performance. The song came to an end and they started Step in Time.

"Do you think the Marauder's went for Mary Poppins because Mary's blatantly a witch and Bert's a squib?" Mused Marley at her elbow.

"It's a fucking fantastic bit of magic, that." Said Alice as she barged her way to where the other girls were standing.

"Don't let them hear you say that, Allie. Their heads are big enough as it is. They might explode... Actually, that might be a good thing." Lily snorted.

"More importantly, what do you mean Bert's a squib?" Asked Hestia "He has control of the painting world and makes all the chimney sweeps fit down those tiny chimney's..." Professor McGonagall had come into the hallway and spritely moved through the dancing suits of armour. She came to the front of the hall and waved her wand with a flourish. The clanking of armour ceased, then the suits move back to their original positions, guarding the hallway once more.

"That quite enough. Make your way to the Great Hall and be seated for the sorting ceremony. Spit spot." Said Professor McGonagall once order had been restored.

The students went to their respective house tables. The Marauder's filtered in mingling with the others, trying for nonchalance. Sirius got to the table first, sitting next to Lily earning him a huff from James as he sat by him. Remus and Peter squeezed in next to Hestia. Shortly after the Sorting Ceremony began.

"So... who's the Mary Poppins fan?" Murmured Hestia to Remus. Remus swallows, Hestia's proximity always made him slightly nervous.

"Um, that would be Pete. He thought it was appropriate seeing it's a film about a witch."

"I told you so." Marley whispered loudly from across the table. Lily and Alice roll their eyes in unison.

"Personally, I think it comes with the territory. You know, loving musical etc.." Implied Black.

Peter reddened, then says in a hushed tone. "You would know, Padfoot, you've snogged enough blokes."

"You say it like it's a bad thing, Wormy. I just don't limit myself, I'm selfless that way." He gave Marley a wicked grin. Remus snorted.

"You sound like Marley, she's not fussy either." Chipped in Lily softly.

"I beg your pardon! I am certainly fussy, fuck you very much. I have standards you know. I don't care about the sex someone is as long as their hot!" Defended Marley in a mock angry hiss. Sirius looked at her love struck.

James nudges him. "Your tongue belongs in your mouth not on the table. The fact that she hasn't eaten your face yet probably means you aren't up to her standards."

"Please, I'm too hot for her to handle, and you know it." Responded Sirius. James shook his head, sometimes there was no talking to Black.

McGonagall coughed loudly looking in their direction. The Ceremony came to it's end as the final Ravenclaw joined their table. McGonagall took the stool and Hat away as Dumbledore stood to make his speech.

"Now that you have had plenty of time to empty your brains over the summer. I would like to take this opportunity to remind you all that outside of these walls members of the magical community seek to divide us with hate and animosity for what is different. Within Hogwarts we must work together to be united as one against those that think love is not the strongest bond of all.

Now, enough of all this seriousness-"

"Hehe, Sirius-ness." Whispered Black elbowing James who gave him a withering look.

"It is time to fill our stomachs, for our minds cannot learn with out sustenance." Dumbledore flourished his hands and the plates filled with the students favourite food. "Enjoy."

Sirius reached for a steak and then asked Remus to pass the mashed potatoes, before covering his plate in gravy.

"I'm miss Hogwarts cooking when I'm not here." He sighed with happiness as he began to eat his meal with gusto. Lily wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"You know that house elves cook at my house, right Padfoot?" Asked James

"Yeh, but it's just not the same." He said around mouthfuls. The others helped themselves to food as Sirius began his second helping. Once the pudding course was done Dumbledore stood.

"Now we have filled our belly's it is time to take part in another important piece of the learning journey. Sleep, good night and happy dreaming to you all."

"First Years Follow myself and Remus" Called Hestia standing at the table, waiting for them to gather around them before heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. On reaching the portrait the Fat Lady asked her for the password

"Felix Culpa" The portrait swung open revealing a hole through which Hestia and Remus step through trailed by first years. The common room is comfy, cosy with it's roaring fire and squashy arm chairs, and mostly empty other than a few straggling students. Remus showed the new first year boys to their dorms, Hestia the girls, before retiring to her own dorm room.

Remus finds the Marauder's lounging on his bed setting off some of Filibuster's finest. He rolls is eyes. "Why, Why does it always have to be my bed?" He asks exasperated.

"Because you're the only one who cares how their bed looks?" Replies Peter

"It's nearest the door?" Suggests Sirius

"Because we know how much it pisses you off." Answers James. Remus scowls but joins them anyway. They never slept much the first night back. If you can't beat them join them.


	5. 20th Century Boy

20th Century Boy:

Friends say it's fine, friends say it's good  
Everybody says it's just like rock 'n' roll

I move like a cat, charge like a ram, sting like a bee  
Babe I'm want to be your man

Well it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah  
I'm your boy  
Your twentieth century toy

Friends says it's fine, friends says it's good  
Everybody says it's just like rock 'n' roll

Fly like a plane, drive like a car, hold out your hand  
Babe I'm want to be your man

Well it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah  
I'm your toy  
Your twentieth century boy

It was nearly the end of September and James had just posted the date for the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs, there was a cluster of students surrounding the notice board in the common room.

"I'm thinking of trying out this year..." Alice speculated out loud to Hestia.

"Go for it, girl. I've seen your skills for finding things that are lost in our dorm. You would make a great seeker."

Alice smiled warmly at Hestia. "Thanks for the encouragement." The two girls, Lily and Marlene go down to breakfast.

James watched the girls leave the common room. He was feeling particularly down today. He had been in love with Lily since their second year. He just couldn't figure out how to make their tenuous friendship something more. He and Padfoot had a free period this morning, maybe they could come up with something to help Lily see he wasn't an utter twat.

Sirius bounded into the common room looking for all the world like he had just left some dingy rock club.

"Is that eyeliner?" Queried James cocking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, all the cool kids are wearing it, you must have noticed at Knebworth."

"I can't say I did."

"Merlin, you're such a inbred sometimes, you know." James scowled at his friend. "How can you expect Lily to like you if you know nothing about what's going on with muggles our own age? She's muggle-born after all." James considers what Sirius is saying.

"You think I should find out what her favourite band is?"

"It would be a start. She already knows you were at the same festival she was at. Why don't you start there?'

"Good idea..."

"I know." James coughs. This time SIrius knows he's been called a wanker.

"Smooth, Prongs, Smooth." They dig into their Charms assignment.

-o0o-

They see Lily and her friends at the Gryffindor table that lunch time. James makes sure that he sits across from her.

"Hey, Lily-Flower, I was just thinking about the bands we saw at Knebworth... Which did you think was best? 'Cause I really liked T-Rex, they really made you wanna move" Lily looked at him over her soup, sceptically.

"You know I really, don't remember much, but I was looking forward to seeing T-Rex too. I love their stuff especially Children of the Revolution."

"I think I prefer 20th Century Boy, myself, it has a dirtier sound, which I prefer."

"You would" she snorts.

"Marley, if you could see a band live right now who would it be?" Asks Black with interest, following his own advice. Damn, he was good sometimes.

"Hmm," Marley pondered as she stacked the chips she didn't intend to eat into a mini-henge on her plate."I know they're a bit old school, but I would love to see Led Zep'"

"What about you, Evans?"

"Don't laugh, they're really pop-y and not edgy enough for you, Black, but I really like ABBA. They're good to sing along to, you know? What about you two?"

"There's this new band, fresh on the scene called The Clash. I'd like to see them, they've got this great punk sound."

"Is that what the guyliner's about?" Asks Marley, flushing as she realised that she had been staring at Sirius.

"Nice of you to notice, McKinnon" He gave her a wink, as she grins over at him.

"It suits you, now you look like a proper girl. You're just so pretty. " She smirks at him.

"I know." He flutters his eye lids eliciting a dirty laugh from Marley that sets his insides on fire. Sirius takes a mental step back and realises that Prongs and Evans are actually having a conversation and appear to be enjoying it, they are talking about music. Evans has offered to lend James some of her vinyl. James looks over the moon and can hardly stop grinning at the gorgeous redhead across the table. His work here was done.

"So, Defence next. Professor Shaklebolt says we're starting work on producing patronus'" Remus bounced into a seat next to Marley. "I can't wait!"

"You're such a geek, Lupin." Smiled Hestia indulgently.

"I can't help it. I just really enjoy Defence classes, they're so interesting."

"You get really good marks, top in the class. You'll probably walk into an Auror's job straight out of school." She enthused, making Remus blush to the roots of his sandy blonde hair.

"Thanks" He mumbled feeling slightly overwhelmed by her praise.

They finished their lunches and made their way to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Other students were already waiting as they piled round the corner, James and Sirius making enough noise for the rest of them as they bounded round the group.

Shaklebolt turned up, he was tall and stately only a few years older than themselves, his black hair had been left to grow into a small afro around his head adding to his height. He was easy going but no one crossed him. Rumour had it he was taking a hiatus from Auror training. He let the students into the classroom.

"Right, pair up. You'll need to be with someone who can help you think happy thoughts in order to produce a Patronus." He walked around the room checking the pairings, making sure no one was left out. "Push the desks to the side of the room.

To quote Miranda Goshawk: This ancient and mysterious charm conjures a magical guardian, a projection of all your most positive feelings. The Patronus Charm is difficult, and many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. You may suspect, but you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it." Flick your wand like so, and point it straight at your target. Expecto Patronum." A life size silvery lynx erupted out of Kinsley's wand loping around the room before fading from existence. "Think happy thoughts. Over to you."

"Do you think our Patronus will resemble our Animagi?" Queried Peter of the others.

"Possibly..." Pondered Remus anxiously, what if his was a werewolf?

"I mean we didn't have any choice about what we ended up being, did we? It was the animal that suited us best." Pete thought out loud.

"Enough chatter boys, lets see what you can do." The boys broke apart. James flicked his wand and pointed it thinking about the time he had finally turned into Prongs after trying to be an Animagi for nearly a year..

"Expecto Patronum." Silver vapour poured reluctantly from the end of his wand.

"Good try for your first go." Reassured Shaklebolt.

The same thing happened to Remus when he thought about meeting the other three Marauder's on the Hogwarts Express in the first year. Then Sirius who found it hard to think of a happy memory, going for crowd surfing to The Who. It wasn't good enough, he too only produced a silver wisp.

"Sir! I did it!" Shrieked Lily in excitement as an ethereal doe pranced around the room before bowing before her and fading away.

"Well done, Miss Evans, a well earned ten points for Gryffindor to you."

"Pull your mouth off the floor, mate." Murmured Sirius nudging James in the ribs.

"Pads, I think I'm in love..."

"Keep it together and stop making it so bloody obvious, you'll scare her off."

"Well done, Mr Pettigrew. You too have produced a corporeal Patronus" Shaklebolt shook Pete's hand. Peter was well chuffed with himself, not only was he the first to achieve animagus status, he was the first to produce a Patronus out of the Marauder's too.

"Guess that answer's that question." He said watching his rat gambolling around the four friends. Lupin felt sick with nerves. He would have to practice this else where, in private, in case his Patronus really was a werewolf.

Using seeing Lily's Patronus as a happy memory Potter became the third student in the class that afternoon to produce a corporeal Patronus. His stag exploded from his wand leaping over Lily's doe then back to him. His grin made his jaw ache as hers dropped to her chest.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sniggered Alice. Earning her a glare from her friend. Lily flushed as red as her hair, and looked like she was about to storm from the class. Then decided to stay with a sigh.

The Professor clapped his hands together. "We are at the end of today's class, we shall continue to work on producing our Patronus over the next few weeks before we look at the theory behind it. I would like two foot of parchment on the theory behind why producing a Patronus is so difficult and how they deflect Dementors and for you practice. You may go."

The class left the room noisily gossiping about the similarities of James and Lily's Patronus'. James and his friends passed Lily, they could here her complaining furiously.

"Why does he have to rub my face in his infatuation at every turn?" She hissed to the other girls.

"He didn't know that his Patronus would look like that." Soothed Alice

"No one knows what their Patronus will look like before it happens. It's probably just a coincidence, Lils. Chill the fuck out." Marley hugged her friend.

"Come on. Potions next, that always cheers you up." Hestia tugged Lily down the corridor. Potions was Lily's best class by far. However much she enjoyed it, this year she was finding it difficult as Severus was taking NEWT Potions too. They used to pair up, working together in an almost symbiotic manner. They're work was always of a high quality. Now they weren't talking and the atmosphere was almost tangible to her. Plus, Sirius Black was in this class, having both him and Severus together was always a volatile combination.

Slughorn had already prepared his classroom when Lily and her friends arrived.

"Right then boys and girls, we will be brewing an Antidote to Common Poison's this afternoon. Two to a cauldron please. Get out your copies of Advanced Potion Making please."

Alice and Hestia, Marley and Sirius, Severus and Emmeric sat at the cauldon's placed on the desks along with the rest of the class. Marley and Sirius were passible at potions, their main fault was that they were unfocused and easily distracted by talk. Alice and Hestia produced excellent potions because Hestia was willing to listen to and learn from Lily. Severus felt that the only reason Mulciber was passing the class at all was because he was carrying him in the practical sessions and lending him his extensive notes on the subject. The session passed without hitch, and the students left for tea in the Great Hall.

Sirius sped ahead of the girls, when they got up into the Entrance Hall he heard Alice ask "Where's Marley? She was right behind us." Sirius stopped a feeling of worry flooded him.

Lily frowned. "Did she forget something in the classroom?" The two girls turned to back down to the dungeons.

"I'm coming too." Called Sirius. "Didn't you say she decked Mulciber at the beginning of term?" At this the group sped up. There was no sign of Marley in the classroom.

"Lumos" they chanted as the dungeons they explored got darker. They heard a whimper and saw a glimmer of light as they rounded a corner. The door of a disused classroom stood open. The three of them moved quickly but quietly towards the door. Sirius peeked round the edge of the door frame. He saw Marley's wand near the door, well out of her reach. Mulciber had her pinned to the floor his hand snaking up her top. Her eyes were tight shut and she was crying.

In an instant Mulciber was suspended by his right ankle in the air his head cracked a desk and he was knocked unconscious, Sirius had cast his spell silently. Marley still hadn't moved but her eyes were open and they were begging for help.

"Finite" Exclaimed Hestia as she reached her friend. Marley let out a sound of anguish as her friends helped her up and gave her a hug. Sirius handed her, her wand. He was so angry he could hardly think straight. Marley was shaking, not with shock but with rage.

"How dare you!" She shrieked at Mulciber's dangling form. She strode over to him and punched him in the face this time breaking his nose, then giving him a what would become a black eye. Lily pulled the fiery blonde away from him.

"I'm not saying he doesn't deserve everything he gets, but we need to find McGonagall. She'll deal with this wanker."

"On it." Said Hestia as she dashed from the room. Lily pulled Marley to sit on a desk, with her arm round the tiny young woman. Sirius joined her sitting close to her. Marley lent her head against his shoulder as she had on the Express. Her tears began to spill. He put his arm round her and played with her mass of blonde curls.

"What happened, Honey?" He asked.

"We had just left the room and I realised I had left my quill there. I turned back and got it. As I was running to catch you lot up, suddenly couldn't move. He used the full body bind on me... I could feel everything as he dragged me down here. His hands on me. It wasn't long before you all came. It must have started to wear off as I could make small noises."

"We heard you. That's how we found you." Said Lily quietly.

"I need a smoke, do you have any Sirius?"

"Sure, we'll go for a walk after McGonagall has sorted him out." Five minutes later Hestia appeared with McGonagall and Slughorn huffing behind them.

"Miss McKinnon, and you three will come with me. Professor Slughorn will deal with Mr Mulciber." She lead them from the dungeons to her office. Once they were settled in McGonagalls office she produced her legendary tin of shortbread. She took the lid off and shook the contents at the students before her. Lily, Hestia and Sirius all took a piece.

"No thanks, Professor." Said Marley shaking her head.

"Nonsense, girl, the sugar will help you get over the shock." Marley took a piece and nibbled the edge under McGonagall's watchful gaze.

"Now, you will tell me what went on." Marley recounted the events from her view point, then the others told their story.

"This is very serious" Sirius choked on his shortbread "indeed. I shall personally make sure that Mr Mulciber will be expelled for such behaviour. It will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Before you go Miss McKinnon I would like to take a copy of your memory to use as evidence against Mr Mulciber." Marley nodded, McGonagall touched her wand to Marley's head and drew away what looked like silver mist which she placed in phial.

"You may go now. Miss McKinnon if you feel like you need something to help you sleep, please feel free to see Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing." She walked them to the door.

The four of them walked to the Entrance Hall.

"I still want that walk." She grimaced at Sirius. He smiled back rummaging in his magically extended pockets.

"You want us to come, Marley?" Asked Lily kindly.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She took a deep breath. "I know how you feel about illicit substances on school grounds."

"I think this is extenuating circumstances." Winked Hestia.

"Why you were made a Prefect I'll never know." Said Lily with a roll of her eyes. "We'll see you in the common room. Take care of her Sirius." The girls left for the Great Hall.

Sirius tentatively took Marley's hand and led her through the school grounds. "Come on. I know this great spot." He took Marley to the Black Lake, the sun was starting to set as they walked to a copse of trees that created a handy den.

"How many people have you brought out here?" Asked Marley with a smirk. They sat and Sirius skinned up.

"Not many. Mainly just the Marauder's. That's what broom cupboards are for." Marley snorted. "Do you want to do the honours?" He passed Marley the freshly made joint, she lit it using her wand and took a drag.

"Good stuff, Black." She smiled and passed it back to him, she began to shiver. "I'm cold."

"It's probably shock, Honey." He scooted nearer to her and she leant into him placing her legs over his. They spent the time looking out on the lake, in companionable quite, passing the joint between them. When the joint was finished Marley stood and took Sirius' hand, her stomach rumbled.

"Come on, McKinnon. Let's go raid the kitchens."

-o0o-

By the time Sirius and Marlene reached the common room later that evening, Marley had eaten bread for the first time that year. It gave Black a sense of achievement on seeing her eat two slices of toast smothered in butter and jam as he filled his face on whatever the house elves were willing to give him.

The common room was pretty quiet when they got up there. The rest of the Marauders must be in their dorm or else doing some borderline rule breaking somewhere in the castle thought Black. Marley's dorm mates were waiting for her, lounging by the fire on the comfy chairs. There were some other students milling about studying and chatting.

"Here you go, Marley. If you ever need to raid the kitchens with an attack of the munchies I'm there." He gave her a wink and a lopsided grin, then loped off to find his friends.

"How are you feeling, Marley?" Asked Alice, pulling her into a hug. "I can't believe that bastard pulled a stunt like that. He should get expelled for what he's done."

"I'm alright." Marley said with a shaky sigh. "Thank you so much for rescuing me, girls. I'm really tired, can we please just go to our room?"

"Sure, anything you want." Said Lily.

In the boys dorm Sirius had found the rest of the Marauder's lazily flopped on Lupin's bed playing chess and reading (in the case of Remus).

"So, where have you been? You never skip dinner." Asked Peter, looking up from checking James. Sirius started storming round the room knocking objects on to the floor.

James stood from the bed alarmed. "What's up, mate?"

"I've just spent the evening with Marley."

"That's great-"

"Not in that way. She was attacked by Mulciber in the dungeons. When the girls and I found her that cunt had her in a full body bind and was feeling her up." He shouted, knocking the chess set across the room.

"Merlin, that's awful." Said Lupin. "Is she okay?"

"About as good as you would expect. On the plus side though, she broke his nose and gave him a shiner." He flopped on the bed with Wormtail and Moony, and closed his eyes frowning. "she said she needed a toke to calm down so we went to that grove of trees by the lake until she felt she could manage coming back to the castle. Then I persuaded her to eat something in the kitchens before coming back here. I'm so angry for her, I don't know what to do with myself."

Lupin put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I know you're into her-"

"That's common knowledge?" Growled Sirius

"For years, mate." Said James.

"Anyway, I know you're into her and it's not the way you would have liked to have spent the evening with her. However, she had that horrific thing happen to her and she trusted you to keep her safe and look after her afterwards." Continued Remus.

"I bet you were an absolute gentleman as well. Asked nothing of her. She'll like you evening more now." Said Peter.

"You think she likes me?"

"Mate, she positively glows whenever you enter the room. Plus, you're both a couple of space cadets, so you get each other." Affirmed James. Sirius smiled warmly at his friends.

"Thanks dudes, I needed to hear that."


	6. Teenage Kicks

Teenage Kicks:

Are teenage dreams so hard to beat  
Everytime she walks down the street  
Another girl in the neighbourhood  
Wish she was mine, she looks so good

I wanna hold her wanna hold her tight  
Get teenage kicks right through the night

James stared out as his newly picked Quidditch players, he had just over a month until the first Saturday of November (coincidently Sirius' birthday) to make them into a team. Of last years players only he and Frank Longbottom were still there, the others had left school last summer. The Chaser's consisted of himself, fourth year Mary MacDonald and third year Valerie Smith, the Beater's third year Philippa Preston and fifth year Wendy Deering, Their Keeper Frank and Seeker Alice.

To be honest James was pissed off that Alice had never tried out before, she was a proper find. Quick and agile never missing the golf balls he launched into the air. They would have won last years cup if she had been on the team, he was sure of it. James was pulled him out of his brooding by Frank giving him a high five.

"Well done on the feminist Quidditch team, Slytherin ain't gonna know what hit 'um" said Frank, with a smile, his eyes coming to rest on Alice.

"We're going to bury that twat, Avery, when we play on the third of November." Frank nodded.

"Make sure we get the cup this year, it's my last chance. I wanna go out on a high."

"I aim to please."

They left the cold, windy Quidditch pitch and went to the changing rooms to warm up and get dressed before going to the common room. This would be his life now - three days a week training, then a game. He loved Quidditch almost as much as Lily Evans.

His and Lily's friendship had gotten better since that awkward Patronus lesson, she had lent him some of her vinyl; ABBA, Queen, and ELO to start with. He wasn't keen on ABBA, they were a bit too upbeat for him. However, he liked ELO and Queen, they had a harder edge but you could still dance to them. Over the past week he had given them a listen, getting to know the songs so that he could talk to her about the ones he liked, the ones he didn't and why he didn't like ABBA.

Fuck, he'd even took out a subscription to NME to keep up on muggle music news, much to the amusement of Remus and the delight of Sirius, Pete seemed ambiguous. He was going to return them to her now, so that they could continue to discuss the songs he'd digested so far.

He noticed that Alice and Frank had lagged behind him, he turned to see if they were going to catch up. They were getting on like a house on fire. Sweary, practical Alice was a giggling mess as they bantered their way to the common room. It looked like that snog on Platform 9¾ wasn't going to be a one off after all. James decided that they wouldn't notice if he left them behind and hurried off to tell Sirius the news. He was such a gossip.

"Felix Culpa." He was through the portrait hole and into the common room. He pretty much ran into Evans who was headed out in the other direction.

"Hiya Lils, I was just going to get those records you lent me."

"You liked them?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah, particularly ELO. Not so much ABBA. Queen are good though."

"Which one was your fave ELO song?"

"Probably Strange Magic, yourself?"

"Oh, um, the same." She flushed red.

"Come on up, I'll give them to you."

"Oh.. Okay..." She followed him up the stairs hoping that non of his friends were in a state of undress. They shouldn't be it was mid afternoon of course, but then it was the weekend. What she did see was two of the other three Marauder's eating Honeydukes chocolates reading NME together on one bed.

"Hey, Lily." Said Peter like she was here all the time.

"Um, hi, Lily." Mumbled Remus looking uncomfortable at her presence.

"Lily is just getting her records." James explained going to his part of the room. He rummaged around a bit before standing up and bringing over the records.

"Who's on the cover this week?" she enquired. Lupin held up the magazine.

"The Sex Pistols," answered Peter "One of Sirius' favourites. Just sounds like noise to me though." He shrugged.

"Come on, Pete. You think that the Rolling Stones sound like noise." Snorted Lupin. Lily looked gobsmacked. She sat on Lupin's bed in shock.

"...You don't like the Stones. What's wrong with you? Are you dead inside?" She asked, James laughed aloud. She stood. "There's only one remedy for that. Intensive listening to their music." Then ran from the room. "I'll be right back."

"Wow. You two are getting along." Commented Pete. "How did you get her up here?"

"Told her I had I wanted to give her records back." James shrugged with a grin. "You Okay with this, Remus? I know the full moon is tomorrow, your senses are heightened and you feel easily overwhelmed sometimes." Lupin stood.

"I might go and find the Gryffindor Space Cadet's and join them on whichever planet they're currently residing on."

"Marley and Sirius?" Enquired James.

"Yeah, Sirius said something about not toking alone, then left the room before I could take up his offer. Cunt." Pete chuckled, he liked it when Remus swore it sounded so out of place. "They'll be down in the grove. He won't be trying anything on, not with what happened at the beginning of the week."

As he left Lily rushed back in followed by Hestia. Lily dumped the records on James' bed. "Right get them on."

"You off somewhere, Lupin?" Hestia looked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm off to find Black. He's gone for a smoke."

"I'll join you. I already love the Stones so I don't need to be educated." She smiled, "That is, if you don't mind." The sound of Not Fade Away filled the room.

"No. It's fine."

They left the common room and headed out to Sirius' secret spot. Being this close to the full moon he could easily smell Hestia's scent, her shampoo, the schools fabric conditioner. He also knew she was on her period from the metallic tang coming from her. He coloured. He hated this time of the month. Though his mates found it useful. She probably hated this time of her month too, he mused.

Smoking pot at this time helped to dull his senses somewhat and allowed him to fall into an uneasy sleep. He was wired near the full moon, unless Sirius had his supply.

They came across Sirius and Marley looking out at the lake. Sirius was wearing a leather jacket to keep the chill away and Marley wore a chunky knitted jumper that swamped her small form. She had her head on his shoulder, her wild blonde curls blowing in the breeze.

"Greetings Space Cadet's. We come in peace and wish to join you as you explore strange new worlds." Laughed Hestia throwing herself down next to Marley and helping herself to the joint they had going. Remus chose to sit with Hestia. The joint's passed around as the afternoon wore on. They talked about everything and nothing, coming up with mad theories and talking utter bollocks. They were attacked by fits of giggles as the weed took effect, rolling around the grass with tears leaking from their eyes, completely helpless, and unable to get up.

Remus hadn't had this much fun in the run up to the full moon in sometime. He was in good company and felt completely safe. Marley suddenly sat up "Expecto Patronum" she giggled as she pointed her wand. Over the lake coursed a silver hare in the dusk. "I did it. I was having such a good time I thought I should use it."

"Well done, Honey." Said Sirius as wrapped her in a hug. It had rapidly become his pet name for her.

"My turn" Giggled Hestia. "Expecto Patronum." A silver kingfisher darted from the end of her wand joining Marley's hare as they flitted across the lakes surface. "It's beautiful."

"Here goes." Said Remus, throwing caution to the wind. He flicked his wrist and said the spell. A huge animal erupted from the end of his wand, Remus felt a moment of fear before he realised that it was just an ordinary wolf, that turned to look at him before throwing his head back in a silent howl.

Sirius conjured up the memory of this afternoon, just before Hestia and Lupin had joined them. Marley and he had been sitting in their usual manner, her head on his shoulder, when he'd said something that had made her belly laugh. She had shyly turned and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he remembered it. "Expecto Patronum." Another huge beast burst from the young mans wand. This time though it was a huge shaggy dog that loped after the others before fading away. The giggles returned as the teens elation at what they had accomplished descended on them.

"Haha, Planet Patronus." Giggled Marley. "You said you wanted to explore strange new worlds."

-o0o-

The day of the first Quidditch Match of the season had finally arrived. This month had been a killer, but the new players were finally working together as a team. James hoped that all their hard work would pay off. It should do - they were good, he knew it. It just depended on whether or not Slytherin were better.

"Right, Gryffindor's. We know we have an excellent team, we have every chance to win this and go all the way through to playing for the House Cup. They're playing the same team as last year, we know their moves and how to beat them. Let's make it a reality." James liked to keep his motivational speeches short and sweet. He led his players out on to the pitch, the stands exploded with cheers from their supporters.

He and David Belby faced each other.

"Fucking Hell, what a sausage fest." Murmured Alice, with an eye roll. Beside her Frank chuckled.

"Captain's shake hands." Called Rolanda Hooch, she was young with black hair and golden eyes, new to the staff team this year - taught flying lessons and was Quidditch Referee and Coach. "Heads or tails?" She asked flipping a coin.

"Tails" Said James.

"Heads" confirmed Hooch as the coin landed on the back of her hand. She handed Steve Mitchell the quaffle. Then released the other balls.

"Keep it clean. Mount your brooms. Off you go." Madame Hooch blew the whistle. They rose into the air.

The boys of the Slytherin team tried to intimidate the girls of the Gryffindor team with their size, but the girls were quicker scoring the first goal to the elation of the crowd. James' training kicked in and the team worked cohesively to score two more goals in quick succession. Alice floated above the pitch scouting for the snitch. She saw it just below Philippa Preston's boot, she feinted to the other side of the pitch planning on coming up under the Beater to snag her prize. She heard the crowd cheer again, this time Slytherin Chaser Jeffery Jamerson had scored. The oppositions Seeker, Regulus Black had spotted her dive and followed her.

Regulus ploughed into the ground as Alice pulled up from inches above the ground up and then under Phillipa grasping the tiny golden ball with her hand. She could feel it fluttering in her fingers, it felt like her pulse. She held it up and the crowd went wild. They had won one hundred and eighty points to ten. Philippa nearest to her pulled her into a hug. They landed on the ground and her team swamped her in a group hug. Alice was elated and exhilarated all at the same time.

As her team released her she reached for Frank and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back to the wolf whistles and cheers of her fellow students. She pulled away because she needed to breathe to survive. Frank gave her a massive quirky grin and pulled her into a hug. They walked to the changing rooms with their arms around each other. Frank felt like he was walking on air.

"Great first game gang. If we keep this up, the House Cup is ours." Complimented James as they entered the changing rooms.

The team got changed and moved as one through the school to the Gryffindor common room. James felt like he was moving in slow motion. He had never trounced another team by so many points, he felt invincible. Students from other houses patted them on their backs as the passed offering congratulation's.

When they emerged through the portrait hole, the common room erupted with cheers, the sound reverberated around the common room before nearly knocking James from his feet. He chuckled and ruffled his hair to keep that just got off the broom look. He looked around the room, Pete was dumping a load of pilfered food from the kitchens. Remus had pocketsful of sweets from Honeydukes. They had obviously just arrived back from a Hogsmeade recon mission.

As he reached the table holding their hoard. Sirius burst into the room letting off some of Filibusters finest fireworks.

"Thanks for coming to my birthday celebrations!" He shouted. "I come bearing butter beer for all and fire-whisky for us oldies." Marley barged past him.

"Stop being a complete wanker." She smacked Black on his chest as she passed him. "Congratulations you lot! Alice, you were amazing!" She gave her friend a huge cuddle and gave her first dibs on a bottle of Old Ogden's. Alice took a swig.

"Let's get this party started!" She shouted, another cheer went up from the gathered Gryffindor's.

A couple of hours later Marley was dancing on one of the battered sofa's to the Undertones, with Lily. Marley laughed out loud, no one did pissed like Lily did – she was an all or nothing kind of girl. Marley herself was pretty mashed on an upper she had found in her cord flares. It must have been a remnant from her summer stash. She giggled again at her friend and leant in to whisper, holding Lily's hand. "James is watching you're every move, you know!"

"Fuck him and his damn obsession" Lily groaned taking a step back and falling form the sofa into Remus.

"Hey, Lils. Having a good time?" He asked with a smile.

"I am, it would be even better if your mate wouldn't keep staring at me." Lily slurred slightly.

"Ha! He can't help it Lils' he thinks you're the most beautiful woman in the school, and you happen to be in the same room as him. I really don't think he can help it." This mollified Lily somewhat, she went to find Hestia.

"It's good about Frank and Alice," Gushed Marley. " They go so well together."

"It really is" Smiled Remus with a warm smile.

"Come on, Remus, dance with me." She pulled Remus into the middle of the room and started to dance as Teenage Kicks filled the room. Remus was more than a little drunk at this point joined in unselfconsciously. They both sang loudly to the chorus.

"May I join you?" Bowed Sirius to the pair with a flourish, then straightened up with a roguish smile. Marley gave Sirius a goofy grin before taking his face in her hands and pulling him towards her. She kissed him without a second thought. Sirius placed his hands on her back to draw her closer to him. He kissed her softly wanting her to know she could pull away at anytime. Marley nipped his lower lip, then rubbed his nose with hers. Sirius' smile could have lit the entirety of Hogwarts on a dull day as he stood with Marley in his arms. Cheers and wolf whistles filled the common room. Sirius sat down on a nearby seat, he pulled Marley on to his lap where she relaxed into his arms. They couldn't stop smiling at each other. "Happy Birthday, Sirius." Said Marley leaning her head on his shoulder.


	7. You Really Got Me

You Really Got Me:

Girl, you really got me goin'  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now  
Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night

Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night

You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me

See, don't ever set me free  
I always want to be by your side  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night

Lily woke up with a pounding head. She kept her eyes closed and attempted to change position, but couldn't due to an arm being draped over her waist. She opened a bleary eye to find her self nose to nose with James Potter. Shit. She closed her eyes again. She took a quick stock check and realised she indeed had all her clothes on, thank Merlin.

She lifted her throbbing head and pulled a strand of hair from her mouth. Looking around the room she saw Hestia and Remus bundled together on his bed. Peter's curtains around his bed were pulled shut, she vaguely remembered him being with that sandy haired bloke, with the curls from Hufflepuff, John something in sixth year.

She tried to remember what sequence of events had lead her to this point. She remembered them playing truth or dare when they moved to the boys dorm from the common room to avoid Professor McGonagall's wrath if the party went on too late. Lily frowned in mortification as she remembered dancing to the Kinks with James in a very provocative manner. she wracked her brain. She was sure she hadn't kissed him. Why was it that when she got pissed she kept waking up next to James fucking Potter? She was disappointed in her drunken self.

Lily carefully moved herself from under James' arm and made her way through the boy's dormitory silently, had she looked back she would have realised that James was awake and watching her retreating form. She tiptoed down into the common room, it was still early, the sun was just beginning to rise. There she found Marley and Sirius asleep together on the battered sofa she and Marley were dancing on the previous afternoon. She thought it sweet that the knavish young man still had his arms wrapped around her in a protective manner.

Lily carried on back to her dorm, she found Alice on her bed fully clothed on top of her covers snoring loudly. Lily got back into her own bed fully clothed but minus her shoes, hoping to go back to sleep once more. However, sleep was to elude her for the time being as her thoughts explored what had gone on last night and the way she felt about how the night ended. Lily mulled over the main reason she felt discombobulated. James Potter. The last two times she had been steaming she had woken up in James' arms. She looked back on her relationship with Severus too.

Lily realised the last time she had felt truly at ease with Sev was the summer before they came back for their third year. Before he had become infatuated with the Dark Arts, before she tried to avoid the issue, before his friendship with a muggle born became a source of embarrassment for him. He always said that she shouldn't feel ashamed of what she was, but he always made snide comments about her friends and about how Sirius was a blood traitor. She was better off without him.

Except, if she was honest with herself he had been her first crush and she was sure at the time he had felt the same way. Looking at his home life she could understand why he felt she should just put up with his behaviour and accept his apology. That's what his dad did to his mum, verbally abused her (he sometimes hinted that it was more) then expected her to be okay with a sorry and a dreary bunch of flowers. She was definitely better off out of all that.

James was different this year from last year. He had calmed down and matured somewhat, he was no longer the bully who hexed the unsuspecting in the corridor, no longer targeted Sev. James was still outgoing, liked to dick about. However, he was affable and had a keen sense of what was morally right. He would never consider hers or any ones blood status to their detriment, look at Sirius kicked out of his pure blood family because he wouldn't bend to their awful world view, they were best mates. He felt safe to be around in a way that Severus never did. Which was probably why she kept falling asleep on him pissed up, he'd never do anything to harm her. An image of them dancing together invaded her brain. What was she thinking? That was more than feeling safe. The realisation made her mouth dry. She felt something for James Potter. What the Fuck? It was after this revelation that she finally fell asleep.

James was also awake and pondering why Drunk Lily ended up asleep in his arms. Twice. He was sure she trusted him, which was better than out right hating him as she had at the end of last term. Then there was that dance they had shared in the common room, his hands on her hips moving to the sound of You Really Got Me by the Kinks. Fuck, she was beautiful. He had woken up a few minutes before she did, her hair was fanned out across his pillow. He realised that her hair was not just red, but also gold and orange, like a sunset. He had barely dared breath as he might wake her, but then she had got up and left without a second glance. He felt he had no right to call out to her, he didn't want to ruin whatever this was between them. It was fragile at best, but James dared to hope for the first time she might actually feel something more for him than ambiguity. James fell back into a hungover sleep.

Lupin woke to someone kissing him awake, he pulled backwards and nearly fell off his bed. Hestia laughed at his response. "Who'd you think it was?" She chuckled. Lupin didn't know how he felt. He really liked Hes, but he didn't think a relationship with anyone was viable with what he was. Right now though, he just wanted to enjoy kissing her and that was what he did.

Sirius felt Marley move, his arms tightened around her reflexively, then realised she was safe. "Urgh, I feel like I've been run over by a heard of stampeding Hippogriffs. I think you could probably sell shares in Invigorating Draught." Said Marley as she snuggled into his arms further.

"Hmm, I might have some upstairs..." He thought aloud.

"That would mean moving though."

"I don't fancy being down here when the firsties get up." This made Marley move, she remembered the pain of hearing the hyperactive little bastards at the station at the end of the summer. She pulled Sirius up the stairs, by his hand, to the boys dorms.

"Which is yours?" She asked

"This one." He said leading her to one of the doors off the spiral staircase.

The door banged open. Lupin and Hestia split apart, this time Remus did fall off the bed, Hestia guffawed at the sight of him sprawled on the floor flailing like the giant squid.

"Ha! Remus you sly dog, you!" Barked Sirius with joy at the situation he had found Lupin in, he leaped to his friend to help him up. "You, Hestia Jones, in the boy's dorm snogging, and you a Prefect! The shame..." He teased. Hestia slapped his arm playfully, before snorting a laugh.

"Ooo, Hes. You dirty stop out." Joined in Marley, sitting on Lupin's bed. "I expect all the gory details later, back in our room." The banging and banter had awoken James, who had fallen asleep once more, he gracefully got up and joined the gang on Lupin's bed.

"Why is it that my bed is always party central?" Moaned Lupin, half-heartedly.

"Can we please focus on the important things? Invigorating Draught, then breakfast." Laughed Marley. Sirius looked at her with a warm smile, it was highly unusual for Marley to mention eating or food.

"Right you are." Sirius moved over to his bed by the window, and dug around his trunk to find his stash of the much needed potion. He handed it round his gathered friends. Feeling much better, the group descended into the common room.

"Did either of you see Lily this morning?" Asked James attempting indifference, but coming across as concerned instead, he dragged his hand through his hair.

"No, I'll see if she's in our dorm, Lily hates missing breakfast." Marley took the steps two at a time, such was the effect of the Draught she had taken. Once in her room Marley found Alice still snoring for England and Lily snuggled under her covers. Marley shook the girls awake. Then offered them the potion she had pocketed.

"We're all going down for breakfast." She said, with an affectionate smile. "Come along, ladies."

The Invigorated teens followed their friend. None of the Marauder's or their friends seemed to care that they were in last night's clothes as they headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room for the Great Hall, it only added to the aura of cool they emanated.

Peter woke with a jolt caused by his stomach rumbling. The dorm room was quiet, he was with a Hufflepuff named John Warrington. They had met in the crowd at the Quidditch match, a spark of instant attraction between the two. Peter had chosen to bring him to the after match party, knowing that his friends would be supportive and down with his decision. He rolled over and propped himself up to look upon the curly haired youth occupying his bed and grinned to himself. John blinked and rubbed his eyes, he smiled as he focused on Peter.

"Good to see you." John smiled, then cupped Pete's face.

"You too, shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan." Replied John, bringing his face up to kiss Peter. They opened the curtains of the four poster bed to find the dorm room deserted.

"Will your mates be weird with you if they know you spent the night here?" Asked Peter with concern, not everyone had friends like his. The attitude was far from liberal in many friendship groups. Pete was lucky in his friends and he knew it.

"Nah, I'll tell them I got invited to the after match party by a Maurauder and got too pissed to make my way back without being collared by Filch. It's the truth, it's just not all of it." Answered John. "It's not like we're serious" Peter snorted a laugh as John rolled his eyes, "or anything. We only just met." They left the room and headed for the great hall to meet up with their friends.

The rest of that Sunday was given over to last minute finishing off of homework, playing chess and gossiping about the previous nights exploits, in the ambiance of Gryffindor Tower's communal hangover.


	8. Step Into Christmas

Step Into Christmas:

Welcome to my Christmas song  
I'd like to thank you for the year  
So I'm sending you this Christmas card  
To say it's nice to have you here  
I'd like to sing about all the things  
Your eyes and mind can see  
So hop aboard the turntable  
Oh step into Christmas with me

Step into Christmas  
Let's join together  
We can watch the snow fall forever and ever  
Eat, drink and be merry  
Come along with me  
Step into Christmas  
The admission's free

"Fucking Hell, Prongs. This is dripping with cheese, where did you pick this crap up from?" Groaned Sirius walking in to James' room as James listened to Step Into Christmas for the billionth time that Christmas Break. They were at the Potter's home, Monty and Effie had greeted Sirius like their son. He had the chance to be part of a family who loved him for who he was not surrounded by hate and fear. He still hadn't forgotten the look on James' face when they were studying boggarts in their second year, and it had turned into his mum and dad. At the time Sirius felt shame, guilt and embarrassment, but James had been supportive and understanding, just as any brother would be.

"It's my Christmas gift from Lily. I'll be playing it at our New Year's party tonight, so you'll just have to get used to it." James was touchy about Lily's first ever gift to him, he had been elated when she had pushed the brightly wrapped present into his hands as he left Hogwarts for the Holiday's.

"Remind me to have words with that girl about her taste in music." Grumbled Sirius. "She best not bring her bloody Bee Gees LP's or I'll put a Permanent Sticking charm on the sleeves so she can never play them again."

"What did you get from Marley?" Teased James. It was a sore subject, Marley hadn't given him anything for Christmas. He looked down cast, James came over to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. "There'll be a reason. She's well into you. Maybe she's struggling for cash, maybe she wanted to give it to you personally," James winked at his adopted brother. Sirius chuckled.

"Well, even if it's nothing it'll be better than what mater and pater got me this year." James looked up, it was the first time Sirius had mentioned the arrival of a gift from the Black's. "I received a letter stating that I had been disinherited and that they would be removing the funds from my Gringotts account." James felt stunned that anyone could be so vicious to their own child. He pulled Sirius into a full hug, the Black family were monsters. "I am officially disowned and am a Black by name alone. It's okay, I got the last laugh though. I opened my own account the day I turned seventeen and had all the gold from my original moved to my new one. Since it was under my name at the time they haven't got a leg to stand on if they try and get any of it back." Sirius wrapped his arms around himself and looked at snowy view.

A few hours later Effie Potter poked her nose into James' bedroom. "Bye boys, your father and I are off to the Longbottom's New Year's Party. Have fun here, be sure everything is clean and tidy when we get back tomorrow afternoon." She warned with a wink before she left.

"You're mum looks glam..." Observed Sirius

"They go out every New Year and hobnob with the more progressive wizarding families."

"Mater just looked the same as she always did; head to toe in black, dead on the inside." James sniggered at the perfect, if brutal description of Sirius' mum in her going out gear.

The boys got ready and sorted the Potter's living room out, James had insisted on moving anything truly valuable out of the way before their friends arrived. They had set up mistletoe on the entrance to the living room, it sung cheesy love songs as couple's kissed beneath it.

Remus, early as usual, turned up first appearing by the Potter's Floo connection, carrying a selection of records. That night Remus had argued he should be in charge of music as he liked both pop and rock music, the other Marauder's had acquiesced as he rarely asked to take the lead on anything. The next to arrive was Lily and Hestia, bringing a load of booze, in a magically extended back pack.

"Oh my God, James!" Shrieked Lily when she stood up from the fireplace. "I can't believe you gave me tickets to see Queen in May. I only got you a stupid Elton John single." James looked very pleased with himself, as she came over and hugged him for the first time stone cold sober. James grinned like it was Christmas morning all over again.

"You're welcome, Lily."

Sirius Smirked "So, not grounded this time, Hes?" .

"Nah, dad got over the fact that his darling daughter was on the pill, and is now happy that I'm at least being responsible and not pregnant." Grinned Hestia, Sirius barked a laugh at her bluntness, he appreciated that about her.

Pete was next towing his favourite Hufflepuff behind him. John and Peter's relationship was casual; they enjoyed each other's company, just not enough to make it exclusive. They had brought snacks and sweets. Wormtail pointed his wand at the ceiling and let off a blast of confetti, glitter and balloons. To the delight of Hestia, Lily and John.

Sirius was busy handing out drinks to the people who had turned up so far. He was trying to distract himself from the fact that most everyone else had turned up over an hour ago, and Marley still wasn't here. It just wasn't like him to worry like this over a girl, but Marley wasn't just another random. This was his first proper relationship, prior to her he'd only had one night stands (with both men and women, like Lily said, he wasn't fussy in that department). Sirius was kind of in at the deep end, not having any good loving relationships to base the way he should be with someone on.

A loud knocking issued from the front door, Sirius tore from the room and into the large entrance hall. He opened the door to find Alice and Frank on the door step.

"Happy new year!" They chimed as one. Sirius tried to keep the disappointment from his face. He was really concerned now that Marley wasn't coming, Alice stepped over the threshold and gave him a hug.

"Marley said to tell you she'll be along in a minute." She said, giving him a face splitting grin as she made her way passed him, pulling Frank in her wake. Sirius' brow knit together in confusion. He walked out on to the drive and lit up a joint he had stashed behind his ear. He smoked it slowly looking up at the star strewn sky.

In the distance he could hear the roar of an engine. It got closer and closer, which was odd as the Potter's house was in the middle of their estate. He looked down the lane to see if he could see anything, but nothing could be seen approaching. The cacophony of engine sounds got nearer, then suddenly a few feet from the ground a Triumph TR5 Trophy motorcycle appeared, skidding to a holt in front of the house. The light pouring from the house's open door illuminated both bike and rider. Sirius stood gaping with the joint dangling from his gobsmacked mouth.

The rider pulled the helmet off and Marley's wild, blonde mess cascaded over her shoulders.

"Fucking bastard, it's cold up there!" She stated as she dismounted the black beast she had rode there. Approaching a stunned looking Sirius, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before shouting. "Merry Christmas, Sirius! Hope you like it!"

"You're shitting me, right?" He said walking over to the motorcycle, and running his hand over it. "I always wanted one... How did you know?" He asked as she approached.

"You remember your birthday, the day we steam rollered Slytherin? Well, you talk in your sleep. You mumbled shit about a flying motorbike and it got me thinking..." She explained with a grin plastered over her face. Sirius was flabbergasted no one had given him anything on this scale before.

"It must have cost an arm and leg... It's too much."

"Nah, not really. Me dad's mate owns a scrap yard, this came in as write off from an accident. It was going to be squished, so I bought it for pennies and Toby and I fixed it up. Dad was adamant that I would never ride it as he's lost too many mates to bikes. Hence why it has a disillusionment charm," She pointed to a button near the ignition "so I can ride it and Dad can't see me." Sirius gaped at her and the bike. He hugged her tightly, feeling overwhelmed and emotional. He felt her slip her hand into the front pocket of his jeans. "You'll need these." She said. He felt the weight of the keys she left there.

"Padfoot, what's all the- Shit! Is that yours, Marley?" Asked James coming to find out why the front door was open and the house was getting cold.

"It's mine!" Grinned Sirius. "It's my Christmas gift from Marley." He was literally bouncing.

"Wow. She got you a death machine, just what you always wanted." Said James dryly folding his arms.

"I know, right!"

Marley patted James' cheek as she passed. "Where's the booze, Potter? I need a drink after flying that thing."

"That thing fly's! That's ridiculous!" Said James following her into the living room, followed by Sirius feeling like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Calm down, James. It's just like being on a broom." She said waving away his concerns with her hand.

"Yeh, a broom that will kill you in a fire ball if it crashes"

"Prongs, mate, this is the best Christmas present ever. Stop killing it!" Said Sirius handing him a drink.

"Fine" James rolled his eyes, "but you have it hide it from Mum and Dad."

Sirius reached for Marley, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He proceeded to show her just how much he appreciated her gift by snogging her breathless.

Remus had the music going. "Missed you." Marley whispered. Pulling away he noticed the necklace he'd bought her for Christmas round he neck. It was a chunky silver star the size of a galleon on a long sliver chain. He smiled, glad she liked it. The Marauder's and their friends began their party, getting tipsy and loud.

The night passed at a shockingly quick pace. It was soon time to countdown to New Year's. Over the past almost two months Sirius had been taking things slow with Marley, not wanting to push her into any situation she might find uncomfortable. He knew she wasn't a virgin, they had discussed previous shenanigans with others. Her sexual history was similar to his, non-committal sex with mostly unknowns. However, since she had been attacked by Mulciber, Sirius had left the ball entirely in her court as to how fast or slow she wanted to take things. This evening though Marley couldn't keep her hands off him, and he was pleasantly surprised.

10...

Marley put her hands up Sirius' Ramones t-shirt, Sirius gave her a wolfish grin.

9...

James sank his seventh shot of fire whiskey that evening.

8...

Hestia put her arms around Remus' neck.

7...

Alice and Frank danced to Step into Christmas.

6...

Lily slammed down her empty shot glass.

5...

John pulled Peter under the mistletoe.

4...

Remus drew Hestia in for a kiss.

3...

Marley and Sirius barged past Warrington and Pettigrew snogging in the doorway. "Hey.."

2...

James ruffled his hair and smiled quirkily a Lily

1...

Lily cupped James' cheek and confidently kissed him, much to James' joy and shock.

Happy New Year!

Sirius lead Marley to his room, it was messy as most teenager's rooms are, they stepped over the detritus on the floor. He leaned forward and kissed Marley's lips, her cheeks, her forehead. One of his hands was in her springy, silken hair, the other on her bum pulling her to him. The smile that lit her face practically made her glow. Marley's hands were cupping his face. Sirius nuzzled his nose to hers then kissed his way down her neck, she made a humming sound that made him smile against her skin.

"I'm happy with you." He whispered into her neck.

"Me too, Sirius." Marley responded her brown eyes looking into his grey ones. "You make me so happy." Her lips brushed his, he could feel her smiling. Her hands trailed down his chest and tugged at his t-shirt, he lifted his arms so that she could take it off with ease.

Marley took in Sirius' wiry frame with a cheeky grin. She was unsurprised to find that he was tattooed, one on his left shoulder and another on his sternum that appeared to be a combination of runes. She kissed it and he laughed lightly.

"My turn..." Smirked Sirius, he reached for her and waited for her to nod before pulling her v neck top from her inch by inch. Marley raised her arms, she felt self conscious – wanting to put her arms around herself. As her top finally came free, Sirius wolfish smile reappeared, he looked almost hungry. "Beautiful." He murmured, almost to himself, taking in her pale, slender form and fuchsia bra top.

Sirius gave her his big toothy grin. He picked Marley up over his shoulder, making her giggle and shriek, then dumped her on to his unmade bed. He bounded beside her flashing his trade mark smutty smile. Marley cupped his face as he propped himself up on his elbow. Tracing patterns across her torso with his fingers, making his way slowly from her belly button to the bright pink lace of her bralette. HIs fingers traced it's rough edge as Marley watched him through half closed eyes.

Marley reached forward and pulled the lacy article up and over her head, she heard Sirius' intake of breath and smiled coyly as his eyes roamed across her bare breasts taking in the tiny star tattoo that sat at the bottom of her breast bone. He dipped his head placing a kiss there, he heard her breath hitch as she arched her body to meet his lips which he brushed up her chest, over her throat to her mouth. His tongue tasting her as she opened her lips, his free hand cupped her small breast, rubbing his thumb across her nipple. Marley's fingers lightly scratched down his chest, her other hand tangled in his shoulder length shaggy hair. The hand that trailed down Sirius' chest came to rest on his jeans. Marley began to undo the button, as he placed hand on hers.

"Marley, wait." She looked into his eyes, confused. "How far do you want to go tonight?" He wanted Marley to be sure of what was about to happen, to make her feel in control.

"Um, I dunno... Not full on sex. I'm not really feeling ready, but when I am you'll be the first to know." She smiled. "Is that okay with you?" She frowned, anxious of his reaction.

"Absolutely. If you're unsure about anything we'll stop." He gave another smutty grin to reassure her. Then kissed her on the lips. Marley arched into him deepening the kiss, putting her arms around his neck, as he ran his hand over her exposed breasts, enjoying how soft her skin felt under his hand. Sirius felt her breath quicken in response. Marley trailed her nails down Sirius' spine, smiling at the intake of breath it caused from him. She traced the waist band of his jeans and popped the button with one hand, she could feel his erection nudging her hip through the fabric.

Sirius was enjoying himself immensely, usually sex with someone was rushed. Just a release, no emotions attached. This was completely different, he wanted to satisfy Marley, his enjoyment was as much about hers as his own. Men were quite easy to satisfy really, women on the other hand were all individual what did it for one certainly didn't work on the next. Listening to Marley's responses as his hands and mouth worked their way over her body, gave him a sense of pride and achievement that he had never really had before. He liked her quiet gasps and moans, but what he really wanted was to hear her say his name.

Marley's hand reached into the waist band of his jeans and began rubbing him through his boxers. He grazed her hardened nipple with his teeth listening to her hiss a breath in. Sirius rolled over and straddled her giving him an eyeful of Marley's semi-naked form, her long hair glinted gold as it fanned across his bed, making her look like she had a halo. He undid the buckle of her belt, her loose jeans easily pulled from her skinny hips. Marley was wearing a pair of black cotton shorts. She kicked off her denim flares and pushed him off her with a grin, she shoved his jeans down his legs snagging them on his ankles. "Off!" She demanded. Sirius compliantly pulled the offending item from his feet. They looked at one another's semi clad bodies as they knelt on the unmade bed.

Marley looked out from behind her curls and reached out to trail a hand down Sirius' chest, through the smattering of chest hair to his underwear. He groaned at her lingering touch, he had fancied Marley for years and now she was in his room, on his bed, almost naked. He knew he was in love, he realised, he had been for the past few months. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply pulling her to him. His hand worked his way down her back then cupped her bum, crushing his hips to hers. Her hands were on his back, in his hair, stroking his neck.

They explored each other's bodies, listening to subtle changes in pace and sound of breath to let them know if the other was enjoying what the other was doing. Sirius was surprised to find that Marley was rather quiet in bed, he made it his mission to see if he could get her to say his name. However, he had trouble focusing as her hands and fingers busied themselves in pleasuring him. He crossed the finish line before she did allowing him to focus on what he was doing to her. He was felt a surge of pride when she came in that he did indeed get her to whisper his name, repeatedly.

"This is the best Christmas ever." He said as he pulled the covers over them, and they snuggled together and dozed, tangled in each others arms.

Marley woke to Sirius gazing down at her, "Hey you." She sighed happily. He leant down on his elbow and kissed her forehead, she reached up and stroked his cheek. "I love you, Sirius." He nuzzled her nose with his.

"I love you, Honey." They smiled at one another.

"Now, that's out of the way. I have a question..." Began Marley with an evil glint in her eye. Sirius had no idea where this was heading and frowned slightly. "Is Lupin's "furry little problem" the fact that he's a werewolf?" Sirius spluttered, struggling to recover, and wipe the shock off his face. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Sirius had not realised that though Marley thoroughly enjoyed getting mashed on a variety of drugs, she was astute and observant, and he'd underestimated her. In amongst the feelings of shock about his best friends darkest secret being known, was a feeling of guilt that he had misjudged the girl he loved. "Don't worry, Monkey, I'd never tell anyone and it doesn't effect the way I feel about him, he's a great bloke.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked in concern.

"Well, Lily does. She's not dense, you know. And Hes... It's mainly been communicated through knowing glances when he disappears around the full moon. None of us care." Sirius rubbed his head feeling flummoxed. This was going to mean a heavy conversation with the Marauder's in the morning.

"I don't know what to say. I always thought we were good at covering for him. I guess we dropped the ball as we got closer to you girls." He blew out his cheeks. "I'm glad it doesn't effect the way you feel around him."

"Of course not. He can't help it, it's not his fault." Sirius settled back down and pulled Marley to him.

"Thanks for being so understanding." He said as he nuzzled into her neck.

"'s Okay..." She mumbled sleepily. They slept the whole night together wrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Sex and Drugs and Rock n Roll

Sex and Drugs and Rock n Roll:

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh  
Sex & Drugs & Rock'n'roll  
Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh  
Let your kiss unleash my soul

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh  
Sex & Drugs & Rock'n'roll  
Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh  
Let your kiss unleash my soul

Lily woke up to find herself drooling on James Potter's unclothed chest. Shit! Every time I get pissed around him she thought. His arm was 'round her shoulders and her vibrant red hair fanned across his face as he snored gently. She was surprised it hadn't smothered him in his sleep. Getting her bearings she realised she must be in James' room. There were posters of James' favourite Quidditch team, the Falmouth Falcons, a Gryffindor banner and muggle music band posters such as AC/DC, T-Rex and Queen to name a few – they looked new.

She lifted the cover to see just how little James was wearing, getting an eyeful of his bright red boxers. She groaned inwardly Lily hated being a wayward drunk sometimes. She herself had her bra, her jeans and her socks still on. It looked like it hadn't been too much of an interesting night. However, she appeared to have gained a lovebite just above her bra. Bollocks! She hated those things.

She hadn't been ridiculously drunk when she had snogged James the previous night, it had been nice, more than nice in fact. It had become pretty heated, and there had been a lot of chemistry.

Over the past couple of months since she had admitted to herself she fancied him, they had become closer, enjoying their free time together. She was surprised to find they got on, that James was an avid reader. They had swapped their favourite books, discussed their favourite authors. James had discovered a love of Sci-Fi especially Philip K Dick (which Sirius had found highly amusing), Lily was intrigued by the Tales of Beedle the Bard, even though they were magical children's stories. They talked about their favourite parts. James had leant the sci-fi stuff to Remus as he knew he liked Superhero comics. Remus had loved the books too, telling her he was a massive fan of Star Trek. They had even out lined a plan for a joke on the Slytherin's. Much to James' glee she knew where the Slytherin common room was and what the password would be (being Snape's ex best mate and having a prefect best friend had its perks). This would be talked about for years.

The closer their friendship had become, the closer they had gotten physically too. She would often lean against James without even thinking about it, put her legs across his lap subconsciously as they read or studied. It wasn't a surprise to find herself here like this in James' arms, in his bed. It was a nice place to be. She didn't feel the need to scarper like she had last time she had woken up like this.

James stirred, moving Lily's murderous hair from his mouth and nose, chuckling before giving her a delighted grin at finding her still present in his bed snuggled up to him.

"Morning, Red" He grinned, kissing her on the forehead. Then colouring as he spotted the lovebite on her chest.

"Happy New Year, Jimmy" She laughed, playfully slapping him on the chest. "Thanks for the glorified bruise."

"Looks like we went straight to second base." He grinned, as she rolled her eyes at how pleased he looked.

"Please tell me I'm not the first, I don't want to feel like I was taking advantage of you, by getting you pissed up." She cringed inwardly.

"Nah, it's just that it's you, Lily-Flower. You make it special." She couldn't help but give him a shy smile back. "Had we have gone any further, then sure, there would have been some firsts for me." She felt honoured by his honesty and so reciprocated.

"Are you saying that if we'd have shagged last night I'd have been your first? Because it wouldn't have been for me, you know that, right?" She looked at him worried he might reject her.

"Red, you're a stone cold stunner. I wasn't expecting to be you're first. I would have been kind of surprised if that was the case." He said tucking her long hair behind her ear.

Bang. The bedroom door slammed open and Sirius came barrelling in followed by Marley. Their faces lit up when they saw the pair in bed together.

"Don't you know how to knock, Sirius?" Growled James.

"I think he may be incapable." Said Marley with a shrug as she shut the door behind her. "Looks like he was born in a barn too." Lily laughed, the saying was lost on the two wizards.

"We've got a Furry Little Problem." Said Sirius with a sombre expression on his usually animated face. James frowned, the full moon was over two weeks away.

"But it's not full moon yet." Chipped in Lily. James looked at her shocked.

"Exactly." Said Sirius, nodding his head in Lily's direction.

"Look. Lily, Hestia and I have kind of known for nearly a year since Hes and Lupin became Prefects. We guessed, but never said anything. He's obviously hung up about it and we plain old don't care if he's a werewolf or not." Marley explained as James' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, his hangover evaporating in shock.

"Hes obviously doesn't care. She's been snogging him on and off the past couple of months. He's such a lovely guy, we'd never out him." Supplied Lily.

"What are we going to do, Prongs?" Asked Sirius perching on the end of James' bed.

"I say we take him aside as we tidy the house before Mum and Dad get back and have a word to let him know that the girls know and it's not a big issue to them. We'll let him lead on how he wants to deal with it from there." Sirius nodded gravely.

"Good thinking, Batman." Said Marley.

"Who the fuck's Batman?" Asked James.

"Is he half man, half bat? If so, which half?" Enquired Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes as Marley muttered "Wizards" under her breath.

-o0o-

The rest of the gang and finally fallen asleep in the Potter living room. Frank and Alice were out for the count in a love seat by the fire, heads tilted towards one another. Peter and John were lying side by side snuggled under a throw from the sofa together on the rug, detritus from an evening of excess surrounded them. Hestia and Remus were on the sofa, Hestia's head on Lupin's shoulder, breathing deeply with her mouth open slightly. Lupin's arm was 'round her shoulders and his coat was over her lap.

Remus sat up cuddling her close, watching Hes sleep, he had enjoyed the past few months of intermittent shared intimacy with Hestia. He felt like the luckiest bloke ever. Hestia was companionable, outspoken and eccentric, she was a fantastic mix of the mundane and the magical and Lupin felt honoured to be receiving her attention. Hestia was happy to leave whatever was going on between them, between them, the Hogwarts Gossip Train had yet to get word of any shenanigans going on. Thank Fuck. They had snogged a number of times and there was the occasional wandering of hands under each others clothing since the Gryffindor win, either one of them could instigate these moments of physical affection but neither was over keen to push what they had into a relationship. Though Remus would never say no if she had asked him out.

The smell of bacon assaulted his senses and his stomach rumbled, there was no way he was going to move Hes for a bacon buttie no matter how much he wanted one. Lupin was all about will power and self-denial. Something he had learned early on. He had come to feel a massive burden on his parents, in order to keep his secret, they had moved frequently, changed jobs and had no intimate acquaintances. He was lucky to even have gone to Hogwarts, so many of his kind didn't. Good thing Dumbledore was Headmaster...

Lily poked her head through the door to the living room. "Grubs up!" She yelled breaking into Lupin's reverie. Hestia stirred in his arms.

"Morning," She smirked up looking up at him. "I smell food, let's go. The grease will help the hangover." She stood up pulling him to standing with her. Around them others began moving and chatting to one another. Lupin and Hestia headed for the kitchen, following the smell of fried food.

They came to the kitchen to find Sirius, James and Lily sitting at scrubbed oak table finishing off a full English breakfast, while Marley had a couple of slices of toast half eaten in front of her. The others placed themselves around the table and the Potter's house elves placed heaped plates of their own in front of the teens. Tea and coffee were also handed round and drank with gusto by the hungover group. Marley stood up from the table and pulled from her pocket the usual concoction to help Invigorate them, Lily had gotten the recipe from Sirius. Talk turned to the antics of the night and the eyes of the group wandered to James and Lily, who sat by one another their shoulders touching.

"So... you two had an interesting night then..." Began Peter around a mouthful of bacon and eggs, gleefully eyeballing the bashful couple.

"You two shared a midnight smooch and then rapidly disappeared!" Sniggered Alice, "So are you two, you know... A couple?"

"And did you two, you know... do it?" Enquired Hestia with a giggle.

James looked down on Lily's red head, he wondered how she would answer, since they had yet to have a chance to discuss it themselves. Lily looked up and met Alice's and Hestia's gaze. The table had quietened with the interest of those around them.

Lily couldn't keep the grin from her face as she remembered what had passed between them from the moment she and James had kissed until she had awoken in his bed that moment, the memories were disjointed, but good. James pulling her top over her head then kissing down her neck to her breast, to create the mark her left upon her. She kissing him deeply, her hands wandering up James' t-shirt before divesting him of the offending item. "Yes and no" She answered unable to stop smiling as she reddened. "Yes, we're going out," she glanced up at James through her lashes to see if he would disagree, "And no, we did not shag." She snorted. James' arm came around her shoulders pulling her closer as he nuzzled her head before kissing her chastely on the cheek. The group around the table whistled and cheered.

"Brilliant news!" Grinned Lupin, pleased that James had got his longed for wish as he clapped his friend heartily on the back. The group chattered through their breakfasts.

"Right, let's get this place tidy." Said James standing

"But you have house elves to do that, Prongs" responded Peter

"They're busy sorting out the kitchen and bathrooms, we can at least tidy the lounge, Pete." Continued James, Pettigrew grumbled in response. James was still grinning from ear to ear. 1977 was going to be a great year if this was the way it started. He pulled Remus to one side as the others barrelled into the lounge to give it a good going over before the Effie and Monty Potter's returned.

"Moony, a word..." Lupin looked puzzled as his friend took him up the stairs to his room. They could hear the laughter coming from the partied out lounge below. "Um, look..." Lupin flinched at the look of concern on his best friends face. James took a deep breath. "To quote Padfoot this morning, "we have a Furry Little Problem"". Lupin's brows knitted together in confusion. "The girls: Hestia, Lily, and Marley have figured out what happens to you every month..." Lupin thought he was going to be sick. Seeing his friend's face pale and his wince, James hurried on. "They figured it out over a year ago, but never mentioned it because they simply didn't care – it didn't change who you were to them." James gave him an encouraging smile.

Lupin felt like the bottom had dropped out of his world, he hadn't expected to have any friends that accepted him for who he was, let alone three. Yet according to James he had three other people willing to keep his secret, who had known for at least a year what he was and it had not mattered to them. His eyebrows moved up his forehead as he assimilated this information.

"Hes, Hestia knows what I am?"

"Yeh, mate, she does... But that's not stopped her snogging the life out of you these past couple of months, has it?" He patted Remus on the shoulder.

"She doesn't care about it..." It wasn't a question.

"She cares about you, just not your Furry Little Problem." Reassured James. Lupin's face lit up. "You ready to go back down stairs or do you need some more time?"

"Nah, I don't have a problem if they don't." He grinned.


	10. Sympathy For the Devil

Sympathy for the Devil:

Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul to waste

And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game

February at Hogwarts was a bitterly cold affair. Those taking part in outdoor classes carried Pepper-Up Potion to take the edge off the biting cold. Lily was doing a roaring trade in the stuff, as the potion was a bitch to get right at the best of times. Her dorm mates complained about the smell of cloves and black pepper that clung to their clothes and bedding. Lily wasn't too put out as she'd covered their backs with Invigorating Draught enough times since she'd gotten the recipe from Black, she really needed the cash to get a present for James' upcoming birthday. For Lily's birthday in January James had presented her with a tiny ball of ginger fluff with bandy legs.

"I got him from the pet shop in Hogsmeade, I know you've always wanted a cat. The woman who sold him to me said he was the last of a litter of half kneazles, half domestic moggy's." Lily looked at the ugly little kitten on her lap, his face was squashed – it looked like he had run into a wall at speed. Now wonder no one had wanted him, poor thing. "She also said that he should last far longer than your usual cat, and is much smarter." Continued James wondering if Lily would accept his gift. Lily brought the diminutive fluff ball to her nose and nuzzled him. "I think I'll call you Crookshanks," She had crooned.

It had been difficult to get the venture off the ground since the Marauder's and she along with Hestia and Marley had been in month long Saturday detentions for the joke they'd pulled in the Slytherin Common Room.

Being besties with a Hogwarts Prefect had its perks. She could find out the passwords for all the common rooms including the daily answers to the Ravenclaw Riddle, being Snape's ex best mate meant she knew where the Slytherin Dungeon entrance was. The Marauder's and the girls had settled on adding ageing potion to shampoos, soaps and conditioners in the Slytherin bathrooms. The difficulty was getting in and out unseen. Marley had chosen to reveal that she was particularly adept at the Disillusionment Charm, it rendered her near impossible to notice unless you knew exactly where she was. It earned her a low whistle from an impressed James and Sirius.

"What have you been using that for? No one gets that good without practice." Asked James.

"Wouldn't you like to know, James." Replied Marley. Lily got the feeling that she would be blushing if she could be seen.

"Well, that explains a lot." Commented Sirius. The group turned to face him, he appeared to realise that he seemed to have said this out loud, he put his hands up in placation. "Nothing, nothing." HIs mind wandering to the times that Marley had sneaked into the boy's dorm unseen late at night.

"What have you two been up to?" Asked Pete sensing gossip

"I don't think I want to know." Said Hestia making sick faces. Remus chuckled from beside her, his arm loosely slung over her shoulder.

"For the win, do you reckon we'd be able to dose Slughorn with Beautification Potion?" Asked Lily trying to bring the conversation back round to the task at hand.

"You want to break into a teacher's office, Evans?" Questioned Sirius raising and eyebrow with keen interest, it was so out of character to how he thought Lily Evans would be.

"In for a penny, in for a pound, Black." She responded.

"I have no idea what you just said." Said a bewildered Pettigrew. A collective groan came from the rest of the group.

"Bloody Nora, Pete, sheltered much. Maybe you should take Muggle Studies next year, mate" replied Remus shaking his head.

"She means 'Yes'." James retorted as he punched Pettigrew playfully on the arm. "Sirius and I can take Slughorn's quarters." He offered.

"If the Potions Queen can make both potions, yeah, I'm in." Said Sirius attempting to look nonchalant

"I can" Lily narrowed her eyes in Sirius' direction. "Can you make anyone else cameleon-ed?" She asked looking around for Marley.

Her answer came when Black yelled "Ow" as Marley rapped him smartly over the head and he camouflaged with the chair he was lounging on.

"Mind the hair, woman." He complained

"Stop fussing, you baby." They heard Marley giggle. "I'll take Hestia and Peter with me."

"It'll take me and Remus two weeks to sneak the ingredients and brew the potions." Hestia winked at her fellow Prefect, who grinned in return.

"So, in two weeks' time we'll be sneaking into the Slytherin bathroom and turning them into old folk. I can't wait." Said Marley's disembodied voice, "Pay back!"

It turned out that they didn't need the prefects to steal any ingredients, Slughorn was a pushover. Lily wheedled Slughorn during the next potions class, using the leverage she had as his current favourite student to gain access to the restricted potion ingredients cupboard. She claimed she wanted to do some extra curricula study of certain ingredients to understand potions theory in greater depth. Slughorn swallowed it whole. The next two weeks passed quickly, the brewing process though laborious Lily found relatively easy.

The widened gang of Marauder's were up at three thirty on the morning of the planned assault on the Slytherin Common room. Marley disillusioned them all James and Sirius were finding it increasingly difficult to share the Invisibility Cloak, (which wasn't common knowledge) so they accepted Marley's charm. As one group, they exited the portrait hole and headed through the eerily silent castle. Once in the dungeons they split into two groups, James, Remus and Sirius going in the direction of Slughorn's office and Lily, Marley, Hestia and Peter headed to the Slytherin Common room. Once there Lily Showed them the way to the bathrooms. Lily and Peter headed to the boys and Marley and Hestia to the girls. They add Aging Potion to the shampoos, conditioners and face creams they found there and turned their attention to the communal soap. Lily and Peter were interrupted briefly by Snape stumbling in, in a sleepy state making his way to the cubicles to relieve himself. Lily shook with laughter as their Disillusionment charm held and Snape left the room. They finished up and left. They met the other two outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. As agreed they met with Lupin, Black and Potter in the Gryffindor Common Room.

James was ruffling his hair with glee, making his messy curls stand in all directions. "That was so easy, Slughorn was dead to the world, he had no clue we were there." He grinned. Sirius barked a laugh as the rest of the Gryffindor's entered through the Portrait Hole.

"How'd it go your end?" Enquired Remus as the girls and Pettigrew came through.

"Good, though I could have done without seeing Snivellus taking a piss in his manky pyjamas." Moaned Peter.

"It's an image forever seared into my brain, however, if we pull this off it won't matter." Grinned Lily

"I'm going to get some shut eye. We've got about an hour and half before we have to be down at breakfast." Marley stretched and smiled at her friends. The others followed suit.

-o0o-

The Marauder's and their female counter parts we're down unusually early for breakfast that morning, McGonagall mused as she narrowed her eyes as she watched them take a seat at the Gryffindor table. That could only mean one thing, something was afoot, she huffed and went back to her breakfast. She would hear about it soon enough.

The early rising Gryffindor's were mysteriously quiet as they sat at the table, until Sirius nudged James. "This will answer the question as to whether or not Snivellus washes or not." He smirked. The group chuckled. Early birds from other houses had begun to filter into the Hall, that was when the shrieking began. At first it was quite quiet then grew louder as a stream of elderly men and women came streaming into the hall headed by a slim handsome man, with a head of golden curls dressed in clothes that drowned him stormed up to the Teachers table.

"Dumbledore, I demand that you rectify this at once!" Shouted the blond man, wagging his finger. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, a small smile played on his lips as he took in the growing scene before him.

"Shit," Whispered Lily, leaning into Marley's curls, "No way is that Slughorn!" That did it, the Marauder's, Lily, Hestia and Marley descended into gales of laughter, it rendered them helpless and there was nowhere to run as the Hall filled with aged Slytherin's.

McGonagall stood and moved towards the defenceless gang of friends. "Which of you did this?" she demanded "Mr Potter, Mr Black?"

"Absolutely," Guffawed Sirius, with tears streaming from his eyes.

"He couldn't do it without help. I confess to Professor." Said Marley struggling to catch her breath.

"And me..."

"And me..." One by one the other confessed under McGonagall's cast iron glare.

"Saturday detentions for all of you, for the next month. MIss Jones, Mr Lupin may I remind you that you are Prefects, make sure you continue to act in the manner I have become accustomed to, or I will have you badges" She strode away, as she left Lily noticed the edges of McGonagall's mouth twitch. It looked like she had been suppressing a smile.

Dumbledore stood and waved his arms in a circular motion, the beards and wrinkles of those affected by Lily's potion disappeared, the handsome blond man filled out and aged, once again recognisable as Slughorn. This lead to more gales of laughter from those unaffected by the Marauder's joke.

"Best plan ever!" Said James eyeing Lily with more adoration than usual.

-o0o-

February pressed on into a murky March, bringing with it James Potter's birthday. Sirius had been down to the kitchens the previous night to arrange a birthday surprise for James' Coming of Age celebrations the next evening. That morning Owl's arrived from Effie and Monty wishing their son a Happy seventeenth birthday, bearing the gift of a beautiful watch, not only bearing the time but the positions of the planets in the solar system. Lily gave him a kiss and two LPs Heroes by David Bowie and Blondie by Blondie (whom he had never heard of). Sirius had given him a bottle of Old Ogden's Mature Fire Whiskey, Remus had given him a couple of bars of Honeydukes finest chocolate, while Pete had given him a Queen t-shirt.

The Maurader's and their friends met in the Great Hall for their evening meals. The food had yet to arrive on the serving plates, once James had sat down the platters filled as usual only in front of him a huge cake appeared letting of some of Filibusters Wet Start, No Heat Fireworks that filled the Hall with a rainbow of stars and loud bangs.

"Happy Birthday, mate!" Shouted Sirius above the noise. The fireworks exuberance faded and they tucked in to their food.

"So, Pub tonight?" Asked Lily above the general hubbub

"As far as I'm aware, Evans, it is not a Hogsmeade weekend. How are you planning on getting there?" Sirius queried in mock innocence.

"Don't play coy with me, Black, I know you lot have a way of getting in and out of the castle." She retorted raising her wand in a threatening manner.

"Easy, Red, don't let Padfoot get to you, he's just dicking about as usual." Soothed James kissing her cheek. "I know how to get there too, you know."

Later that evening James lead the Marauder's and their mates through the castle to the statue of the One-Eyed Witch in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Corridor.

He grinned at Lily and said " _Dissendium_ ", the witches hump opened revealing a pitch-black tunnel. James turned sideways to fit through the small gap, and the others followed lighting their wands as they entered the gloomy, claustrophobic passageway. They followed James until they emerged in the cellar of Honeydukes, where upon Marley cast Disillusionment Charms as they left the trapdoor one by one. They managed to soundlessly exit the shop and move up the High Street to the Hogshead.

"Why not the Three Broomsticks?" Inquired Alice

"Because unlike Rosemerta, Aberforth doesn't care if you're under age." Explained Lupin

"Or how pissed you get..." Said Black knowingly.

"This one-time James was wallowing, because Lily had hit him with the C _alvus_ Curse making all his hair fall out. He got so drunk he couldn't stand and Aberforth just laughed at him before making him feather-light so we could drag his arse back to school." Elaborated Peter, earning him a punch on the arm from James and a belly laugh from Lily and the girls.

They finally reached their destination and made their way to one of the tables at the back.

"Not you lot again." Complained Aberforth on their arrival.

"We're good for the gold Abe, you're hardly heaving in here tonight." Said James looking around the dirty deserted bar.

"We'll have around of Red Currant rum for the table please" asked Lily offering some of her hard-earned galleons across the bar. Aberforth flicked his wand and nine shot glasses of dark red rum appeared on the sticky table they had sat themselves at.

Marley found herself sitting next to Peter, who though chatty as usual appeared a bit downcast. Sirius had his arm around her shoulder but was too busy being loud and exuberant to pay attention to the one person not enjoying the party. Marley gently nudged Peter with her elbow. "You alright?" She asked, her warm brown eyes peering out of her gold curls at him.

"Um, yeh, suppose..." He mumbled not looking at her

"Come on, Pete, you don't look happy." She continued unwilling to let the topic drop.

"Not that it's any of your business, but John just told me he's dating Mark Prewett – he's in Ravenclaw. I know we weren't exclusive or anything, but it hurt more than I expected it to. He also came out to his friends in Hufflepuff because of his new relationship." Pettigrew sulked.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it can't be nice to feel you weren't worthy of being known about by his friends." Marley reached out and placed her hand on his forearm.

"You get used to it, hanging out with this lot." He tried to joke, but Marley felt there was more truth in that statement than Peter was willing to admit. Peter often appeared to be on the side-lines, despite being part of one of the most talented groups of students in the school. Marley considered him with a gentle smile on her face. He wasn't untalented, he just didn't shine as bright as the others. He wasn't outgoing and high-spirited like Sirius, or thoughtful and kind like Remus, or jovial and confident like James, but he made their group work with his astute observations. It was just unlucky that of three people he had become best friends with he wasn't as tall, or good looking and needed to work to get the good marks. Unlike the other three who seemed to do nothing but piss about and still got high marks without appearing to try, Marley mused, maybe he was ambitious, maybe he liked to have friends who had more power than himself. That wasn't any bad thing she thought, he was loyal and brave just like the others. Marley's smile widened to a grin.

"Don't worry, lovely, you'll find someone who'll realise just how special you are." She consoled him. Pettigrew gave her a reluctant smile and downed his shot of rum. Marley imitated him and turned back to Sirius who was gathering a pile of gold from the others in front of him to buy a bottle of Fire Whiskey for the table.

He turned and gave Marley her favourite lopsided grin and kissed her on the cheek before taking the small mound of gold to the par to procure the Marauder's poison of choice.

As the night wore on Sirius looked around the effervescent group of teens, Remus, Hestia and Peter were having a loud drunken discussion that caused Hestia to snort butterbeer from her nose, Frank had Alice in a dingy corner giggling away. James was whispering into Lily's ear – she was flushed and looked giddy, whether from drink or happiness he was unsure. James also looked the happiest he had ever seen. Sirius smiled to himself James was having the best Coming of Age party he could give him. Marley caught his eye with a cheeky a grin from where she stood at the bar, harassing Abe into making her a cocktail. He loved everything about her. Sirius stood and came over to her, pulling her into a hug, he tilted her head up so he could kiss her. The way she kissed him back made him feel like she could set him on fire with her touch, he wanted to be able to bottle the way he felt that night. He couldn't shake the feeling that all of this, everything he held so dear, was so incredibly fragile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi there Lovely Readers, If you are enjoying this, please feel free to leave a review. They're the food that feeds a writers soul. Thanks for continuing to read and follow this, you're all great.


	11. All of the Day and All of the Night

All of the Day and All of the Night:

I'm not content to be with you in the daytime  
Girl I want to be with you all of the time  
The only time I feel alright is by your side  
Girl I want to be with you all of the time  
All day and all of the night  
All day and all of the night  
All day and all of the night

I believe that you and me last forever  
Oh yeah, all day and nighttime yours, leave me never  
The only time I feel alright is by your side  
Girl I want to be with you all of the time  
All day and all of the night

It was the end of the Easter Holidays and Sirius was listlessly lying on his bed, fiddling with his wavy shoulder length black hair, at the Potter's house listening to the Kinks. He looked out of the window watching the clouds scud across the sky, here and there he spotted shapes. A snitch, a hippogriff, an eerie face. By his bed was the Daily Prophet the head line jumped out of the page "MUGGLE-BORNS MURDERED IN BROARD DAYLIGHT' it screamed. Sirius' stomach churned just looking at it, if this continued and nobody tried to stop the growing unrest amongst some of the pure blood families, including his own, he feared for where it could end. All too soon he and his friends would be leaving Hogwarts and making their way in the world. Sirius didn't have the first clue what he wanted to do when he left Hogwarts, he knew he wanted to fight injustice and intolerance, but didn't want to be a ministry stooge by becoming an Auror.

One thing he knew he wanted was to be with Marley. He had never been with anyone for so long without being bored, fuck, he got bored of being coupled with someone after just a few days. He and Marley had been together for five months now, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She brought a sweet madness to his life, but also gave him the stability he craved. He didn't know he had wanted or needed it until they had been together a while.

He heard the door click open and then close, he was facing away and didn't turn when he heard the sound, assuming it was one of the house elves as they usually moved around the house as such. He felt his bed lurch as someone bounced on it.

"Earth to, Sirius Black, come in Sirius..." He sat up on his elbows with a jolt.

"Marley, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked taking in her blond cloud like curls.

"James owled me to let me know that you were sulking in here for the past few days because of the news of those poor muggle-born's." She placed her hand on his knee and smiled sadly, at him. "I brought Lily along with me, she's muggle-born too. She's having a terrible time at home with her older sister I thought she needed some time away..." Sirius let her talk wash over him, easing the fears he had in her presence. "...I don't need you to worry about me, Sirius, just being able to talk to you and be around you makes me feel safe." With that Marley leant forward and hugged him, bowling him onto the bed as his elbows gave out. Marley snuggled next to him as the record came to an end, her hair tickling his face and neck. He reached round and laced his hand through the golden skeins of her curls, pulling her in to brush her lips with his own.

"I missed you, Honey." He said as he rested his forehead to hers, his grey eyes twinkling like the star he was named after.

"You too," She whispered.

"Stay. For the weekend... Please." He asked, he felt vulnerable, he didn't like to admit his vulnerabilities. When he lived with the Black's anything seen as a weakness was attacked and exposed for all to see, he learned early not to wear his heart on his sleeve around his parents. He was far more at home among the Potters, the Marauder's and Marley where he felt he could be himself without judgement. He still cringed, inwardly grateful, that his parents never heard about his relationships with blokes whilst he was living with them. They knew about it now. _Regulus had probably told them to get in their good books, wanker_. He thought. He'd received a Howler just before Easter holidays. It had exploded in front of the breakfasting students spewing out hate...

"ONCE AGAIN, YOU HAVE DEFILED THE BLACK NAME! THIS TIME WITH YOUR REPELLANT BEHAVIOUR WITH MEMBERS OF THE SAME SEX. NOW WE HAVE LEARNED THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN UP WITH A MUD BLOOD AND ARE LIVING WITH BLOOD-"

 _BOOM._

The vile missive was erased from existence by Marley

"Thanks," he murmured as she hugged him. He could feel the eyes of the Great Hall on him as he gazed at his knees. Dumbledore had then stood up from the teachers table.

"I would like to take this opportunity to remind both students and staff that views such as those expressed in that message will not be tolerated in this school. Anyone found espousing views similar will find they are no longer welcome at Hogwarts." He sat once more and resumed his breakfast. Sirius was brought out of his brooding by Marley rubbing his nose with her own.

"I'd love to stay, Sirius-ly" She winked, eliciting a gruff laugh from him. "However, how do the Potter's feel about you having girls over?"

"They're away for the weekend, and they didn't have a problem when Lily stopped over for Easter weekend." He responded with a wolfish grin.

"Well, that's okay then." Marley slapped him on the chest playfully.

"I've got an idea." Sirius jumped up from the bed like an excited puppy, dragging Marley with him. He pulled her out of the room, across the spacious landing, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Complained Marley getting fed up of following him

"You'll see." He finally stopped when he reached a set of rickety looking wooden stables, well beyond the house. He opened the door and led Marley inside.

Through the dusty light, seeping through the open door and holes in the roof, Marley could make out the shape of Sirius' motorcycle. On the seat was a helmet, Sirius tapped it with his wand silently using a _Gemino_ to duplicate the object which he threw to Marley.

"Up for a ride, McKinnon?" He asked with a quick grin

"If you are, Black." Smiled Marley pulling the helmet over her mass of hair.

Sirius mounted the black motorbike and revved the engine as Marley climbed on wrapping her arms around his waist. The bike rumbled out into the small courtyard, Sirius increased the speed and sped off through the Potter's country estate and out on to a single lane road. They rushed through the rolling English countryside, passing a few cars and pedestrians.

Sirius loved that bike, the feeling of freedom it gave when riding it was like nothing else – brooms just didn't compare. He had been out on it a number of times over the Easter break, and had managed to persuade Prongs to come along on one memorable occasion. He laughed at the memory of being chased by Muggle police cars as James had shouted at him over the roar of the engine for speeding through a Muggle village. They had managed to lose the policemen by turning a corner and pressing the disillusionment button and disappearing so that the law men couldn't follow them.

Sirius turned the bike into a small meadow edged by trees and dotted with wild flowers, the motorcycle's engine stilled and they removed their helmets.

"Wow. This is such an idyllic place. Do you come here often?" Asked Marley watching bees and butterflies dip in and out of the sun splashed flowers. She got off the bike and drifted into the meadow trailing her hand along the tops of the long grasses and plants.

"I did last summer, it's my thinking spot. I come here when I need time to myself." Said Sirius walking over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Marley turned to give him a full embrace.

"I can see why, it's so peaceful. You can hardly hear the road. Thanks for bringing me here." She kissed his chin and he tilted his head downwards so that she could reach him easier. The passion of their embrace increased and they sunk in to the long grass, hidden from view. The warm spring afternoon warmed the pair as they made each other forget about the worries of the wizarding world. Marley's hand wondered up Sirius' top causing him to nip her ear lobe in surprise as her thumb brushed over his nipple, she laughed in response.

"How'd you like to go all the way with me?" Marley giggled laying her head back on the long grass to observe his reaction. Sirius' eyes widened momentarily, then he gave her his smutty smile.

"Here? Now?" Asked Sirius making sure he understood her meaning.

"It's as good a place as any, like being at a festival only quieter and with less interruptions."

"What about, you know... um, contraception?" This was one time that he hadn't got any condoms on him, he could kick himself.

"I always come prepared." Marley chuckled as she rummaged around the pockets of her cords.

"I bet you do." Sniggered Sirius as Marley produced a few condom packets from her trousers.

Sirius smirked as he brushed his lips against hers, waiting this long to make love with Marley was well worth it. He pulled her greying Stones t-shirt up and over her head to reveal a simple white bra as her fingers played with his wavy black hair at the nape of his neck. She suddenly grabbed the neck of his top and pulled it off him as he barked out a surprised laugh.

"You won't be needing that..." She commented, dropping the offending item. He kissed his way down her jawline, her neck and collar bone. He used his teeth to pull her bra strap from her shoulder, making her shriek with laughter- tapping him on the shoulder with her hand, before Sirius reached around and unclipped her bra. All of their seductive moments were punctuated with laughter, it was different to any of his previous experiences with others, which were rushed, hurried and urgent.

Marley's hand trailed down his chest to his hips, threading through the line of hair that ran from his navel into his jeans as she kissed him deeply. She undid the button on his jeans quickly leaving him to remove them himself, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Did you know I was coming?" She asked giving him a shy smile, hiding behind her hair.

"Nope, but you will be." Once again laughter broke from her lips as she playfully swatted him away. "Your turn." Sirius dipped tiny kisses from her forehead over her chin, across her breasts and down to the button on her cords, once undone he pulled them from her body along with her knickers. Divested of all clothing, the couple finally made love in spring sunshine. It was everything they had hoped it would be and more, they felt connected on a whole other level. They whispered each other's names as they came together for the first time. Afterwards, they lay tangled together allowing the sun to warm their skin on the soft grass.

"Wow! The Hogwarts rumours are true. You are good at that." Grinned Marley propping her head up on her hand to look at him better as she swept her hand along his collarbone, taking in his slim chest and more recently acquired tattoos. Sirius' barking laugh echoed throughout the meadow.

"All the better with you." He smiled.

"What do you think Lily and James are up to?" Pondered Marley.

"Well, I happen to know that James lost his V Plates last weekend." Grinned Sirius. "I think they're probably up to the same thing we are."

"What shagging in a field?"

"No, shagging at the house" Sirius shook his head in amusement. "After Lily left last weekend he had ELO blasting from his room so I went to tell him to turn that shit down and he was proper dancing away to Don't Bring Me Down – like a victory dance. So, I straight up asked him if him and Lily had fucked and he just grinned like an idiot at me, before nodding his head."

"Really? Lily never said anything to me about it. Girls tend to tell everything to each other. Wait until I see her later." Glowered Marley.

The sun was starting to dip in the sky as Marley and Sirius, now fully clothed, left the meadow and headed back to the Potter's on the motorbike.

On entering the Potter's estate, they saw James flying around the nearby paddock as Lily threw footballs at him from Sirius' broom. They dumped the motorcycle back in the disused stables and went to join the quidditch practicing couple.

"Oi, Evan's I've got a bone to pick with you!" Shouted Marley happily as she stormed towards the floating figures of Lily and James. Lily landed, moving towards her friend.

"What's up?" Lily frowned, approaching a beaming Marley.

"Sirius says you two did it and you didn't tell me, I'm pretty cut up to be honest." She pouted.

"Is that all!" Exclaimed Lily laughing.

"And yes, we did!" Called James unable to contain his massive smirk as he landed next to the girls, ruffling his already messy curls. Lily punched him light-heartedly on the arm.

"I'm surprised you didn't get an ad out in the Daily Prophet." Guffawed Sirius, "The way you've been acting the past couple of days, James, the world knows what you two got up to at the weekend."


	12. God Gave Rock n Roll to You

God Gave Rock and Roll To You:

God gave rock and roll to you,  
gave rock and roll to you  
Gave rock and roll to everyone (oh yeah)  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
gave rock and roll to you  
Put it in the soul of everyone

The night breeze was warm and balmy as it blew across the grounds of Hogwarts, the stars twinkled in the summer sky as a light mist began to roll in. The shrieks and noises of other night-time animals punctuated the quiet of the night as the werewolf Moony tilted his grizzled head to the rising full moon and let out a chilling howl that split the peace of the night.

"Rock and Roll!" Barked Sirius, knocking the giant creature to the ground cutting off the haunting sound mid-way through as they began to wrestle. The huge wolf chuckled as he struggled to regain the upper hand. Prongs used the side of his head and antlers in conjunction with his huge size to nudge the playful canines towards the edge of the Lake. Wormtail held on to Prong's antlers for dear life not wanting to get squashed in the fight that was happening before him.

The fighting and laughter continued, the combatants not realising how close they were to the edge. Prongs gave one last sharp shove with the side of his head and a loud splash ensued. He bellowed a laugh and pawed the ground with his hooves in elation at the sight of the now flailing mutts.

"You'll regret that." Growled Moony, glowering with an evil smile at the massive stag before him. He stood on his hind legs as he launched himself at the majestic creature in front of him. Wormtail leapt to the ground to avoid the oncoming werewolf. Prong's began to turn in an attempt to avoid a soaking but as he did he realised his mistake in solely focusing on the werewolf as Padfoot's shaggy black form came at him from the other direction. He bounded up placing his paws either side of Prong's neck as he wrapped his mouth around one of his antlers and began to drag him towards the lakes edge.

"No fair!" Coughed out Prong's as Moony reached him endeavouring to throw the stag off balance and into the Lake's shallows. There was a brief scuffle as Prong's sought to use his antlers to throw his friends off by waving his head from side to side sharply. It was futile and he along with the two canines ended up wallowing in the freezing waters of the Great Lake. Wormtail rolled around on the ground laughing and pointing at his now drenched friends. He let out a shrill squeak as he was flung through the air by his tail, by a laughing Moony, a small plop ensued as he landed in the water nearby.

Moony lived for night's like these. His friends eased his transformations from a horrifying ordeal he endured by harming himself as a way to cope in a confined space with no one to bite but himself, to one of joy and laughter. The isolation of these painful and terrifying transformations echoed throughout his young life. He remembered the first time he had transformed after being bitten by Fenrir Greyback as a child. He had been shut in a room with no windows by his parents with his favourite toys, he had felt anxious, scared and ill. He had felt the moons tension for days as the build-up to the full moon came. He knew where his parents were in the house by smell, he could hear their frightened conversations as he lay in bed too tense to sleep. As he played with his toys in the small cellar room he could hear his mother sobbing on the other side of the cellar door. He called out for her as the first of the agonising pains ripped through his tiny body. But she couldn't come to help or reassure him, though she stayed with him calling his name through the thick wood of the door as he became a monster she couldn't be around, couldn't comfort, couldn't touch without her own life ending. It had been the same every month ever since, until in their fifth year his friends finally managed to fully transform themselves into animals.

The Marauder's had made his life bearable. The full moons were now a time of fun and friendship, he no longer self-harmed during the transformations, instead he ran free with the moonlight thrilling his fur. Prong's and Padfoot transformed into big enough creatures to keep his monster form in check, ensuring that no humans came to harm from him. He trusted them to keep him safe, he trusted them with his life. His personality altered during the periods he was werewolf, his thoughts simpler, his needs more instinctual. Despite the rumours that there were werewolves living in the Forbidden Forest he had yet to scent them or hear them. It maybe that he had started the rumours of werewolves in the Forest if staff members or students had glimpsed him from the safety of the castle.

The creatures pulled themselves from the lake shaking with laughter, Padfoot shook the water from his shaggy black coat laughing as it sprayed his friends. The night was shorter at this time of year in the wilds of Scotland, about six hours. The rest of the night the Marauder's spent exploring the extensive grounds for reference for their Map in progress. It was nearly complete, with Remus' art skills, James and Sirius' extensive knowledge of the castle and Peter's skills with charms the Map was almost there, they just needed to find a way of documenting all those inside the castle.

The morning found Remus rousing from under a huge dog, a stag and a rat. He stretched moving those around him.

"Get up, you lot! Pomfrey will be here soon. It's light." He said loudly. The other's moved quickly changing from their animagi forms into young men they hustled down the passage way and out into the mist covered grounds, leaving Lupin to await the Matron's arrival.

The three young men walked through the early morning sunshine. They were looking forward to returning to bed for a couple of hours before class started.

"Well, that was another good night." Said Pete attempting to start conversation. The other two boys turned to him looking like zombie's.

"You're right, Pete." Mumbled James. "It was a good night." He smiled briefly, they were passing crates put out by Professor Dippet the previous evening, they had investigated in the night, Padfoot and Moony had confirmed the contained niffler's. They continued on towards the school when Sirius suddenly perked up.

"You know I have a fine idea about what to do with those niffler's..." He began. The other two looked up.

An hour later saw the Marauder's in the dormitory of Slytherin Severus Snape, hidden under the Invisibility Cloak and disillusioned. The boys tired all ten of the sleeping niffler's to Snape's mattress. They had clubbed together and hidden a trail of gold throughout the castle. They left running from the dormitory as James pointed his wand at the slumbering niffler's and thought Rennervate before scarpering after his friends, they ran through the Slytherin Common Room ignoring the commotion and shouting from behind them. They left the dungeons running through the castle only stopping once they reached the third floor, where they collapsed laughing.

"That was priceless..." Laughed Peter breathlessly.

"I wish we could have stopped to watch as those niffler's dragged Snape through the castle surfing on his mattress in his manky pyjama's" Guffawed James. The Marauder's caught their breath and they moved on towards Gryffindor Tower. It was now around nearly six in the morning, they might manage another half an hour of kip if they were lucky. It was important that others saw them emerge from their dorm room as it would help with their alibi when McGonagall confronted them later.

-o0o-

McGonagall stopped them as they entered the great hall for breakfast. She stood before them hands on hips, nostrils flaring.

"I want to know if you know anything about the niffler's that dragged Mr Snape through the dungeons and the lower half of the castle this morning." She greeted them.

"Good morning to you to Professor." Said Sirius with a winning smile and an incline of his head.

"Don't try to wheedle your way out of this, Black." She glared at him

"We don't know what you're talking about, Professor, we just got up." Said Peter all innocence

"Though that's a brilliant idea, we'll have to use that another time, thanks." James smiled at her, attempting to move round her.

"I know you three had something to do with this, I may not be able to prove it, but the next time you put a toe out of line you shall know to it." She strode away.

They sat at their House table and began bolting down breakfast.

"Morning lads, heard you were up early this morning." Smiled Marley, sitting by Sirius.

"Us? You saw us in the common room this morning, McKinnon." Said James with a laugh that was soon wiped off his face when he saw the look on Lily's face as she sat across from him.

"I thought, you'd done targeting Sev." She bit out with a glare.

"It was too good an opportunity to pass up." Said Sirius waving about a sausage skewered on his fork, Lily turned her glare on him. He quailed. "Not the hair, Evan's."

"So, it was you." Marley punched him lightly on the arm

"Wow! You lot that was an impressive piece of mischief you managed this morning." Chuckled Alice. "Frank was on duty as Snape and his mattress came flying passed him being towed by a herd of niffler's whilst screaming like a banshee."

"Hmm... Mischief managed..."Mumbled Peter.

"What was that, Pettigrew?" Asked Marley

"Um... Nothing, just thinking aloud." The conversation was interrupted by Sirius shrieking as Leeks sprouted from his ears.

"That's for being a complete twat." Hissed Lily. The table erupted with laughter as Sirius left for the hospital wing with a huff.

At that moment the Owl Post arrived, the rustling of feather and low hoots filled the hall.

A barn owl landed in front of Lily with the Prophet attached to his leg, she took it offering him a piece of toast and placing a couple of knuts in the pouch on his leg.

She unrolled the paper and read the head line: MUGGLEBORNS IN PROTEST AT RISING VIOLENCE. Marley looked downcast.

"It's something new every day..." She whispered shuffling her cereal around her bowl without eating it. "How can people sit by when their friends and neighbours are being targeted and marginalised?" She asked of the table in general.

"People are afraid that if they stand up for their friends and neighbours, they will be next" said Peter, "Not that that should be an excuse" He added hurriedly.

James put his arm around Lily. "None of us would pass by without offering assistance to those that need it." He said feeling angry with the way the prophet had described those taking part in the rally as complainers with little comprehension of the complex feelings of the pure-blooded elite. He shook his head. His family along with a few others simply didn't believe in the crap the Prophet espoused on a daily basis.

"They're the same about others, with furry little problems, calling them half-breeds." Lily said downcast.

"That's why I've joined the Auror training programme." Joined Frank as he joined Alice at the table. "I need to fight this insidious rise in hate and fear mongering at its source."

"Good on you, Frank, I've decided that's what I'm going to do when I leave next year too." Said Alice placing her hand over his in a show of unity. Breakfast passed in uneasily after that, an air of anxiety permeating the safety and security of the castle.

-o0o-

Remus Lupin was fed up with being in Hogwarts sick bay. Other than being knackered out by the physical transformation of being turned into a werewolf and heightened senses that lingered for a few days after and prior the full moon he felt fine and had done since every month since the others had found their animagus form. He just struggled to get Madam Pomfrey to understand that. His only entertainment for the day was seeing Sirius appear looking pissed off with leeks protruding from his ears, moaning about Lily Potter's temper. He finally managed to convince the overly concerned matron that he really was fine, "nothing a decent night's kip wouldn't sort out" and that the best place for him would be with his friends in his dorm. It was late in the evening when he left the hospital wing. He found the Marauders starting to put the final touches to their Map, in the evening light of their dorm room, Moony had arrived looking pale and tired from his transformation. The other Marauder's looked similar from their excursions the previous evening, he didn't look out of place.

"I think a Homonculous Charm would enable us to see where everyone on the Map is..." Thought James looking directly at Peter.

"I think you could be on to something... I also had a thought about the words to deactivate the Map. Alice gave me the idea earlier. What about 'Mischief Managed'?"

"Good thinking." Said Remus."I would like to propose and activation phrase 'I solemnly swear...'?"

"...'That I'm looking for trouble'?" Proposed Peter

"… 'That I'm going to cause mischief'?" Put forward James

"…'I'm up to no good'?" Suggested Sirius with a shrug.

"That's it!"

"That's the one!"

"'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' it is then. That Homonculous charm can be tricky," Mused Remus, "but we shouldn't have problem with the amount of expertise in this room." He grinned looking up from the finishing the art work on the Map's Forbidden Forest, he handed it to Peter who charmed the parchment with its newly given passwords.

They took great pleasure in seeing their work erased when they tapped the enchanted parchment with their wands and said 'Mischief Managed'.

The Marauders tested the Map with fire and water to make sure it was impervious to both and then watched as written insults flitted across the page as they tried to gain access to the map with the wrong password, laughing aloud as their pseudonyms teased and provoked them. Marvelling at how sentient the map was, wondering at their own cleverness.

Sirius cast the final Homonculous Charm and they watched as the Map was populated with tiny dots, labelled with minuscule name tags, which moved about the castle. The four teens observed the finished Map unable to take their eyes off a years' worth of work and research realised in front of them.

"We are nothing, if not dedicated to bringing mischief to the masses." Observed Remus, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the page before him.

"Well, the world needs a bit of mischief and light-heartedness at the moment." Said James with a frown. "I've been thinking about this morning, I just can't get it out of my head. I feel like we need to do something about what's happening out there in the real world. Things are getting worse, much worse. People we know are being injured, disappearing or dying. The Ministry seem powerless to stop it..."

"What do you suggest, James? We become teenage freedom fighters?" Said Sirius lazing on Remus' bed watching the moving dots on the Map.

"Like the Rebel Alliance? Like Star Wars?" Asked Remus looking up with interest

"Exactly." Said James with a grin

"That was a great film! So much better than Mary Poppins. I'm so glad Lily and Marley forced us to go to the cinema to see that." Peter looked wistful

"So, low level insurgence?" Asked Sirius. "Like graffiti? 'Voldemort's mum is so fat her patronus is a cake', Or are we talking more serious trouble?" The other's chuckled.

"Well, we're fucking good at getting into trouble. Why not use our innate talents to cause it for others?" Explained James.

"Now that's something I can get behind!" Exclaimed Sirius beginning to get excited, he sat up bouncing up and down.

"Me too." Said Remus around a mouthful of chocolate, he swallowed forcing down a lump of it. "We telling the girls?' He croaked.

"I should think so, they'll want the chance to be able to give hope to those who are beginning to lose it." Responded James.

"A light for those in dark places..." Sirius pondered, in an unusually solemn manner.

"Where would we start?" Asked Peter

"Well, the summer holidays start in the next week... So, I think we'll have to spend the summer visiting Diagonally and ingratiating ourselves with the local low lives..." James planned

"I think I might know a fellow... He's a few years older than us, Mundungus Fletcher. Met him a couple of times in that pub down Knockturn Alley" Offered Sirius.

"We'll need Lily's potions expertise, we could use Polyjuice potion for more seedier missions." Lupin suggested, now recovered from nearly being killed by his passion for chocolate.

"Marley is good at getting in and out of places she shouldn't be in" smirked Peter earning himself a dead arm from Sirius "Hestia is evil in a duel, as is Lily. In fact, you wouldn't want to piss any of those three off."

"At least this summer's not going to be boring." Barked Sirius joyfully

"All those festivals to go to and mischief to manage." Winked Remus, beginning to feel less of the wolf now as the discussed bringing their own brand of trouble to the wizarding world at large.

"All we need now is a name..."

It turned out this was the hardest part, finding trouble was the easy bit.


	13. Children of the Revolution

Children of the Revolution:

La de da  
La de da de da da da  
Well you can bump and grind  
If it's good for your mind  
Well you can twist and shout  
Let it all hang out  
But you won't fool the  
Children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the  
Children of the revolution  
No no

Well you can tear a plane  
In the falling rain  
I drive a Rolls Royce  
'Cause it's good for my voice  
But you won't fool the  
Children of the revolution  
No you won't fool the  
Children of the revolution  
No no

The summer sunshine permeated the topsy turvy jumble of Diagon Alley, the heat wave had been long lasting and the midway point of the summer holidays had just passed. Sirius Black lit a cigarette, counted three up and two across, then tapped the brick three times with his wand. He swaggered through the revealed opening, it was early evening and families were leaving for home, younger members of the wizarding community were arriving for a night out and the shopping area was taking on a livelier, edgy vibe. The sun began to dip behind the shops and real fairy lights began to illuminate the tables and chairs set out on the pavement. The laughter and chatter of couples and gangs of friends rang around the street.

Sirius lazily walked down the thoroughfare aware that he caught the eye of both women and men alike, that could be due to his unmitigated good looks or the fact that he was dressed in muggle attire. Muggle fashion was so much better than what passed for clothing in the wizarding world, no wonder people were staring, he gave the on lookers a wink and his trademark lopsided grin then ducked around the corner into Knockturn Alley. He side stepped behind a shut up shop and took a swig of polyjuice person. He became a short, balding middle-aged ginger man, he took out clothes that had been left in a box there for him and dressed in tatty greying wizard robes. He carefully placed his own clothing in the box and carried on down the darker more higgledy-piggledy street containing the less savoury establishments of the wizarding community. He headed further in until he reached the White Wyvern. From the outside the windows were dulled with dirt allowing a dim glow of the light from within to seep out. He walked through the low door way he would have usually have had to duck through to enter and into on ancient pub whose sticky floor had probably never be mopped. It smelled of stale beer, tobacco and gunpowder, it was one of Black's favourite places. He spotted James disguised as a hag in the corner, and Pettigrew scurrying under a table unhampered by the patrons or workers of the establishment.

A flash of gold caught his eye as Marley bent down to retrieve a dirty glass from behind the bar. He winked at her as she righted herself. "Ooo ain't you a sight for sore eyes." He cooed in a gravelly voice. Marley gave him a look that suggested she might throw the glass at him if he came any closer. She had gotten a job there for the summer so that she could keep an ear out for hints and tip offs with regards to the wizarding under world. She was pretty much invisible to the customers being as she was regarded as _mudblood._ It was pretty much perfect even if she had to put up with some vicious verbal abuse from time to time. The other thing she did was pick up hair and nails etc for their polyjuice potions. Bilious Prewett was one of their most regular incarnations as he was a notorious drunk and if asked about any suspicious behaviour wouldn't have any recollection due to the amount of alcohol he imbibed on a daily basis.

"Put her down, Bil. She's muggleborn, you don't know where she's been." Said the one-eyed bar tender.

"What you doin' with the likes of 'er in the bar? Folk ain't gonna like it." Sirius leant against the bar as the eye-patched barman shouted at Marley to get Bil's usual. A double was placed in front of him with a bang, nearly sloshing the drink over the bar.

"Well, being muggleborn I pay her less than I would a pureblood." Said the old barman in a conspiratal tone.

"Makes business sense..." Murmured Black in response. He downed his drink and was topped up immediately. Black and the barman continued to converse as the pub filled up with its murkier clientele.

Sirius began circulating the bar talking to riff raff and having a laugh, he made sure he regularly swigged the polyjuice potion, telling those that questioned him that it was for his liver. He was beginning to doubt the arrival of his contact when Mundungus almost fell through the door at speed.

"Looks like you could use a drink, 'Dung." Called Black over the hubbub of collective inebriation.

"You fuckin' think?" Said the prematurely balding crook. Sirius bought him a Steaming Stout and handed it to him. They found a dark corner, which wasn't hard as the whole pub appeared to be made of dark corners. "Fuckin' aurors on me tail for selling muggle artefacts that could cause harm to the user. Lost 'em in Chiswick. " Grumbled Fletcher.

"What you got for me?" Muttered Sirius

"Heard that the Dark Lord is interviewing for new recruits to his personal army..."

"What's it gonna cost me 'Dung?"

"Five galleons."

"Fucking Hell! That's twenty-five quid* in muggle money. Three!"

"Four."

"Done." Fletcher held his hand out and Sirius paid up. Fletcher tilted his head forwards and opened his many pocketed jacket so it looked like he was showing Bilious his wares. "There's a warehouse in Elephant and Castle where 'is stooges are meeting the new-uns. Dunno if they're staying there or whether they'll Port Key to a different destination." He handed Sirius a piece of parchment with the exact address on it. "It's in two days' time at eleven at night. Invite only."

Sirius nodded to show he understood and made a show of stumbling out of the pub in a manner he had seen Bilious do on many occasions before. He fell into the gutter, rolled around and staggered up the street towards his clothing behind the shut-up shop. The polyjuice potion began to wear off, he grew taller, slimmer, his black wavy hair sprouted from his head and fell from his shoulder. He removed the thread bare robes and tugged his black slim fitting jeans on, his boots and his Clash t-shirt. He returned to the White Wyvern and sat at the bar. He would often wait there for Marley to finish her shift, in case she got any trouble when leaving. Now was not the time for a muggleborn witch or wizard to be alone late at night. He looked around and saw that James in his hag disguise had left, though Pete was feigning sleep under a bar stool, he would leave when they did meeting them at the apparition point. Peter took the weekend shifts at the Wyvern, so that there was never a point in time that they didn't have an ear in the pub.

Marley's shift at the Wyvern finished at midnight, it was relatively quiet and she hadn't received any bother from customers. She usually didn't when Sirius decided to prop up the bar. Sid the one-eyed publican let her out to meet Sirius who was casually leaning by the door.

"You alright? No trouble tonight?" He asked playing with her hair as they walked towards Diagon Alley.

"Never is with you scowling at the customers every time they approach the bar." She laughed and slapped his arm, he chuckled and wrapped his arm round her shoulder pulling her close. They turned the corner into Diagon Alley proper and the up a small side street to meet up with Peter.

Peter was slouched, leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. "Finally," He sighed "Do you have any idea how many people have stumbled down here hoping for a peaceful piss only to come face to face with me?"

"Nope." Shrugged Marley with a smile.

"Three. I feel like a right perv." He moaned.

"Did you manage to pull any of them?" Asked Sirius with a smirk.

"What do you think, you tosser?" Retorted Peter with a scowl.

"Let's get out of here." Said Marley wand in hand, she began to turn and disappeared with a soft _crack._ The boys followed suit.

They apparated in front of the Potter's Manor. Sirius took Marley's hand and lead her to the front door which he tapped with his wand. The door opened and he lead her and Peter through the darkened hallway. They were met by Tinsey one of the Potter's house-elves.

"Peter Pettigrew, Master James, has told Tinsey to set up a room for you, Tinsey is to lead you there and make sure you is comfortable, sir." Said the tiny creature with a deep curtsy.

"Oh um, thanks, Tinsey." Said Peter self-consciously. He walked towards the elf and followed her through the dimly lit house. Marley and Sirius headed for his room. They found the windows open and an evening breeze cooling the room. Tinsey must have thoughtfully opened them. Sirius stripped to his boxers and lay on the cool sheets with a sigh of contentment. Marley divested herself of her jeans, then did that girl thing of removing her bra through one sleeve of her top, before collapsing next to Sirius on his bed.

"I never cease to find that impressive." Commented Sirius.

"Well, when it's hot there's nothing like taking your bra off at the end of the day." Laughed Marley in the dark. Sirius turned towards her and placed a hand on her skinny hip.

"We still going to Alice and Frank's engagement party this weekend?" He asked.

"I don't see why not. Lily said she's still going even though her Dad is really poorly."

"Poor Lily, she must be finding it hard, especially as her sister can't stand to be in the same room as her."

"Their relationship has been getting worse over the past few years. Lily reckons as soon has her dad dies Petunia will bugger off to London with that twatty boyfriend of hers. Honestly, that bloke is just a muggle version of those Death Eater wankers." She placed her hand on his. She knew family arguments always made Sirius feel anxious. She had taken him to meet her muggle parents at the beginning of the summer, they had gotten on like a house on fire. Especially her dad and him, her dad had taken him outside for a toke and she had heard them giggling together. Her mum had thanked him for looking out for her after the incident with Mulciber at the beginning of the school year. Sirius had come over often after that, her parents making him feel welcome and engaging him in conversation about music and muggle films, involving him in family games night alongside Toby and any mates he brought into the house.

"Hate is taught, it's not innate. Hanging out with that walrus of man filled with it is breeding it in Petunia." Observed Sirius.

"Well, it's certainly not helping." Huffed Marley. "Lily's dad dying might bring them together if it weren't for that disgusting excuse for a human being. Speaking of which, did you get what you wanted from 'Dung?"

"I did. Just need to talk to the gang and find out what they want to do with the info we got."

"Will it be like last time? Tipping the Aurors off anonymously or are we going further?"

"I dunno. I'd rather go further, but I want us to have a name first, something to inspire those needing an impetus to fight back. I had thought of something the other day at your house, but I wanted to run it by you before suggesting it to the others..."

"Go on..." Encouraged Marley twirling a curl around her finger.

"The Children of the Revolution? It'll piss the muggle haters off with the music reference and we could also use one of the lyrics to tag places with graffiti to garner support: 'you won't fool the  
Children of the revolution'."

"Sounds good by me. You probably won't have a problem with James and Lily, they're massive T-Rex fans anyway, you've just got to get it past Remus and Pete."

"Cool, I'll suggest it when we meet in the morning". Sirius sounded sleepy, Marley leaned forward and kissed his nose touching their foreheads together. They fell asleep facing each other, the cooling light breeze whispering over their slumbering forms.

-o0o-

The Marauder's, Lily, Hestia and Marley were looking down at a map showing an industrial estate in Elephant and Castle. They were in the Potter's extensive library discussing what Sirius had learnt the night before. They had so far taken part in minor civil disorder offences, mostly graffiti, in some prominent places in wizarding communities. Things along the lines of 'Voldemort is a wanker', along with Sirius' patronus joke had caused miniature stirs within the communities they had appeared in. From little information they had garnered from the pub they had attempted to tip off the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The plan they had implemented from the Wyvern was the culmination of a few weeks work, gaining the trust of the wizarding criminal underworld, whilst not letting on who they were had taken longer than expected. This was now the fruits of their labour.

"This is where 'Dung said they were meeting," pointed Sirius. "At eleven at night."

"What are we going to do about the invite only?" Asked Lily.

"Are we informing the Aurors?" Asked Peter.

"First things first, I have a suggestion for a name for our group: 'The Children of the Revolution'…" Sirius suggested. Lily bounced up and down from her squashy arm chair, looking at James.

"I like it" grinned Hestia. Remus frowned considering the suggestion.

"Doesn't it make us sound young?" Queried Peter.

"We are young, Peter. Most of the wizarding community is old and set in their ways, they're reluctant to upset the applecart. We want to reach the youngsters, the ones most likely to want to take part in disturbing the status quo." Said James.

"Ok. I'm sold." Shrugged Peter.

"Me too," Said Remus. "What will we do with this information? We don't know if the Auror's acted on the last lot of information we left for them. What if what we sent them got intercepted? What if the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is corrupted?" He thought out loud.

"I say we do something about it ourselves and then inform the Prophet. The Auror's will have to do something about it after that." Offered Marley.

"Interesting thought." Said Hestia. " I like your thinking. In the mean time we could tag buildings with our name or slogan. Get people talking."

"Muggle style?" Asked Lily. "Spray paint?"

"With bells on." Grinned James. "Spray what we want to say then enchant it to change colour or flash."

"I volunteer for that" called out Hestia with gusto.

"I'll go with you. I'm thinking of the back of the Leaky Cauldron and then maybe the side street everyone is funnelled past to get to Gringotts. Do you know where to get spray paint from, Hestia?" Remus enthused.

"Sure, there's a shop in my town. We'll go there then and then head to Diagon Alley late at night?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"For the main event, I propose that we got to Elephant and Castle today and see this warehouse. Once there, I suggest apparating onto the roof to see if there's sky lights that look into the room below. If so, we can do something to the floor... Like making it become mud or a swamp so that they sink into it, before disarming them and hardening the mud so that they can't escape." James said with zeal.

"I like it. Simple but could easily be effective if they're completely unsuspecting." Grinned Lily. "To minimise the potential casualties to our team, there should only be three or four of us on the roof. Others should be prepared to inform the Prophet and take Polaroids for evidence. We could use Marley's camera?"

"I haven't got a problem with that. Who's going to be the team on the roof? They'll need to be good at duelling. Both Hestia and Lily are fast, but I have a tendency to chuck my wand and use my fists in a fight" Marley laughed.

"I'd suggest Hestia, Sirius, Myself and Lily." Said James. "We're all good at duelling, but Sirius, you need to keep a level head. If we need to get out, that's what we do." He stared at Sirius to make sure he got the point. Sirius put both hands up to placate him.

"Don't worry. I don't have a death wish, this isn't some school kid spark exchange. I won't get carried away if they start." Promised Black, James nodded his approval.

"Marley, you're on shift at the pub that night, if you hear about anything unusual get word to us. You're also ideally placed to inform the Diagon Alley arm of the Prophet of what's happened, if all goes to plan. Take some polyjuice potion with you." James looked to Marley who nodded once to show she understood. "I want you with her, Pete, in case trouble starts with some of the more fanatical regulars."

"Sure thing, James."

"The four of us who are going to the warehouse will take a gander after lunch. Any questions so far?" Asked James. The others shook their heads.

-o0o-

Thursday night rolled around quickly. The low-level insurrection of the Hestia and Remus' graffiti had caught the inner pages of the Daily Prophet who were scandalised that someone would dare desecrate the walls of Gringotts with something as lowly as muggle spray paint, they had used coloured photos to show the full gaudy display of the flashing words of T-Rex. Marely reported that it had stirred the imagination of the regulars of the Wyvern as to what it meant and who could have done it, though they had mostly been indignant rather than impassioned. The Children of the Revolution were sure that if their plan went well tonight they would put a minor dent in Voldemort's scheme's and also give much needed hope to those who were feeling marginalised. Luck had been with them when they had scouted the warehouse, there were indeed sky lights on the roof looking into the warehouse below. They had practised the nonverbal use of the swamp producing charm in the days prior and could make a swamp half the size of a football pitch. They had also practiced disapparating whilst having hexes fired at them, just in case.

On the roof James, Lily, Hestia and Sirius were disillusioned and under the invisibility cloak. It was a dark but clear night as it was a new moon and only the stars were visible in the night sky. Not that it mattered in central London where there was enough light pollution to blot out the stars. They had arrived early enough in the day that the area was busy with the end of the day commute, their arrival didn't look odd as they blended in with the comings and goings of others. This meant they were thoroughly bored when they heard the first soft cracking sound heralding an pparating wizard or witch. They drew a collective intake of breath and stiffened in anticipation before standing as one. Soon the small industrial estate was home to a number of cracking sounds below them, to muggles they would sound like far off fireworks going off.

They heard the door below unlock with a soft click and footsteps gathering then entering the building. Looking through the open sky light Sirius saw that all concerned were wearing black cloaks with their hoods pulled up to cover their faces. All accept two who looked to be a couple of years older than themselves, one was tall and slim with a hooked nose, standing near door checking something that the others held out on their way in. The other shorter and broader with dull blonde hair stood in the middle of the ware house as the cloaked company moved towards him. Once the last person was checked and through the door, the tall man shut it and locked it with a wordless click.

James gave a quiet cough, just loud enough for his friends to hear. The signal to start the plan.

The commotion below was almost immediate as the cloaked figures lost their footing and sank knee deep, then waist deep into the swamp, sparks and curses flew as suspicions mounted at who was responsible and they attempted to turn on each other. Above the struggling figures, now up to their elbows, the teens shouted " _Expeliarmus_ _Maxima_ " as one, disarming the flailing people below them. They then set the swamp around their targets, leaving them stuck up to elbows and shoulders in rock hard, stinking mud.

" _Accio_ _wands"_ called Sirius. Cries and threats followed the wands as they reached the teens out stretched hands. Lily leaned further in using Marley's Polaroid camera to take photos of the now unhooded people below them. They ranged in age from older teens to mid-fifties and appeared to be from all walks of the wizarding world. The photos would be sent to Marley to take to the Prophet.

"You wait until the Dark Lord notices our absence!" Screeched the stocky fair wizard.

"He has a point." Murmured Lily standing from her photo taking, "They'll be rescued before we can get the evidence to the Prophet"

"Do any of you have any polyjuice potion on you?" Asked Sirius, quietly. There was a collective response of 'no' from the others. "I'll apparate to Diagon Alley and use the stash behind that shop. I'll take it directly to the Prophet then come back ASAP."

"We'll keep a watch on the wankers below." Said Hestia shaking a can of spray paint in readiness of spraying their slogan on the front of the warehouse.

"Go." Said James urgently. Sirius disapparated that instant into the alley behind the shop. He swigged the polyjuice potion this time turning into a plump young witch with wispy light blonde hair. He pulled on robes and ran to the offices of the Daily Prophet Polaroids held high.

He barged through the unlocked door, waking the dozing young male receptionist and up into the Prophet proper. The staff getting ready to put the paper to bed ready for printing looked up.

"Boy, have I got a scoop for you!" He squeaked breathlessly, waving the photos. The editor, a stern slender woman with straight short ginger hair cut sharply at her chin strode through open the door to her office.

"What is the meaning of this?" She said taking in the plump panting witch before her.

"I want to be journalist and I found out that, that group, um you know? The Children of the Revolution? Planned to take on some Death Eaters. I used a muggle camera to take photos. They're there now apprehending them as we speak!" Said Sirius in a high-pitched breathy voice. The editor stormed over and snatched the photos from Sirius' out stretched hand. She looked at them then at Sirius.

"Where's this?" She asked appraising the young witch.

"Elephant and Castle. I can take you now. Side-a-long apparition."

"Parmar, Lowe. Go with her." An Indian woman with long black hair, stood and walked over to Sirius and older man with greying stubble joined her. They linked arms with Sirius and turned with him as he apparated outside of the disused warehouse., baring the saying "You won't fool the Children of the Revolution." In large flashing graffiti. He used his wand to open the door revealing the helpless would-be death eaters.

"Shit! She wasn't lying." Exclaimed Parmar. "Get Barbout, he's the best photographer we've got." Lowe disapparated with a soft _crack_. "Right, missy, how the fuck to do you know this gang?" Parmar shot a look at Sirius.

"I can't give you my sources" Sirius crossed his arms. "You wouldn't either." He scowled at the woman through his disguise's blonde eyebrows. There were two soft _cracks_ and Lowe reappeared with a mixed-race man, with large afro and an expensive looking camera round his neck. He walked forward barging past Sirius and begun taking photos of the angry, stuck fast Death Eaters. Lowe and Parmar began writing notes observing the scene in front of them Sirius chanced a look up to the roof. He saw Hestia looking down on him and she nodded once. Then turned and disappeared, Sirius took the opportunity to leave the journalists to their work.

 _Crack._ He apparated into the alley in time for his legs to begin to lengthen from under the rich plumb coloured robe he was wearing. He quickly dressed in his usual clothes and went to meet Marley in the Wyvern. He ducked through the pubs low door and walked to the bar, winking away Marley's look of surprise as she collected glasses.

"A berry beer please, Sid." He asked as he got to the bar. The one-eyed publican dropped a bottle of pink ale in front of him and carried on wiping the bar with a dirty cloth, before ringing the bell for last orders. Sirius and the other regulars drank up. He dropped a kiss on top of Marley's curls and waited for her in the sticky night air. He looked up and noticed that it had clouded over, the night had begun to feel oppressive, like a storm would be coming soon. He smoked a cigarette as he waited for Marley to leave the pub, he noticed Peter scurrying up the street to the meeting point.

The White Wyvern's door opened and Marley came out. She quietly linked arms with Sirius and they began walking through Knockturn Alley, on reaching Diagon Alley they noticed Peter standing on his hind legs watching the busy comings and goings on of the Daily Prophet. There was a sharp _crack_ and a woman in Auror robes appeared and bustled through the doors. Marley and Sirius kept on moving in silence. _At least the Aurors_ _are taking it seriously_ Sirius thought as they reached the apparation point. He turned to Marley and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her passionately. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fuck sake you two, pack it." Grumbled Peter barging into them. "What the fuck happened?" Sirius and Marley broke apart.

"Well, it went to plan but..." Sirius explained what happened to the other two. Once he had finished telling the other two they went back to Potter Manor in their usual fashion.

Marley and Sirius were awoken the next morning by the sound of Sirius' bedroom door slamming open, as Remus and Hestia burst into the room.

"Fucking knock next time! We could have been doing anything." Grouched Sirius, not a morning person. Remus brandished the Prophet in front of their faces: FREEDOM FIGHTERS TAKE DOWN DEATH EATERS read the headline. Sirius took the paper from Lupin, the photo showed the stricken Death Eaters. He opened the paper to the page it continued on where there was a full spread of photos surrounding their flashing slogan told the story of how the sorry bunch had been found.

"Now that's more like it." Marley grinned.

* * *

*This is the equivalent of £108 in modern pound sterling

 **A/N: If you are enjoying this story please let me know by leaving a review. Thank you for continuing to read my story. it means a lot. ;-)**


End file.
